Romeo y Julieta
by shitacashi
Summary: Bueno Sasuke es Romeo y Hinata es Julieta. Se trata de la rivalidad de los dos clanes más pretigiosos de Konoha, pero en medio de esa rivalidad nacera el amor de la manera menos inesperada. 100 SasuHina.Sasuke X Hinata Naruto X Sakura Neji X Tenten etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola espero que les guste este fic que he hecho, es romántico y quizás a veces pueda ser algo chistoso¡ojala! Que sea de su agrado y dejen muchos review por favor. Es 100 SasuHina. Si... pero debo pedirles disculpas a los que les gustaron este fic por haberlo borrado, pero he recapacitado y no dejaré que un comentarios me haga caer, en primera yo no me plagie de ningún fic, yo había recibido un comentario de que me acusan de plageadora y no es así, yo no me plagié de ninguna historia y de mucho menos lo haría de un SasuSaku... sin ofender pero fics de eso lo paso de lado, no los leo porque no me llaman la atención aunque la pareja favorita de la mayoria sea esta, e investigé y encontré el fic de donde me acusan de haberlo _plageado_... y en mi opinión es distinto al mio, ya que solo leí la introducción y el diálogo lo pasé de largo y sí es distinto. Claro en mi historia también va a tener un conflicto de los clanes sobre su rivalidad, pero no es ese... el mio es del mundo ninja y el de ella es un universo alterno, así que no sé de donde sacan de que me e plageado; ...bueno en la vida de una escritora siempre va estas clases de cosa ¡ah! este fic tanpoco no lo he copiado de la obra "romeo y julieta" y sí lleva el mismo nombre pero no significa que me lo he copiado de esa obra y no va hacer igual porque no va a terminar en tragedia y ningún personaje va a morir aquí, salgo que Akatsuki termine en la carcel pero ellos son los únicos afectados y no van a estar todos los miembros... ya lo veran más adelante. Cuando leí la obra de Williams Shakespeare me gustó y se me vino la idea de hacer un fic de "romeo y julieta" al estilo SasuHina o mejor dicho del anime "naruto", pero que les quede bien claro que yo no me plageo de historia o de obras, yo no me plageo de nada ni de nadie. Por favor no levanten falsos testimonios contra mí.**

**º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/**

_**Me enamoré de mi peor enemigo. **_

En la Aldea de Konoha vivían dos clanes, son lo clanes más poderosos de toda la Aldea de la Hoja; el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha estuvieron en pelea por muchos años y por ser tan orgullosos jamás lo arreglaron correctamente.

En la familia principal del clan Uchiha, los líderes de ese clan hablaban con su hijo menor, estaban en el salón principal de su mansión, en cada pared se veía el símbolo del clan; estaban sentados sobre tapetes, Sasuke estaba frente a su estricto padre y su hermosa madre.

-Fugaku: Sasuke, hijo te hemos llamado para que sepas que como tu hermano mayor Itachi demostró que no es digno para tener el liderazgo de nuestro tan prestigioso clan y como sabes debemos mantener el honor… así que tú serás el próximo líder.

-Sasuke: padre eso ya lo sé… lo sé desde que Itachi te desobedeció e aprendió el Mangekyu Sharingan.

-Mikoto: hijo mío lo que queremos decirte, es que tú ya tienes 16 años así que debes comprometerte para que tengas una mujer a tu lado y que te ayude con esta tan grande responsabilidad que te estamos dando.

-Sasuke¿comprometerme… con quién?

-Fugaku: bueno… pensamos que Haruno Sakura es una excelente opción.

-Sasuke¡¿qué..?!

-Mikoto: si hijo, va a ser una excelente esposa para ti, es fuerte, alumna de Tsunade-sama, es una de las mejores ninjas médicos de todo el País del Fuego, es la indicada para ti.

-Sasuke¡sé que es todo eso, pero yo no la amo!… solo es mi compañera de equipo, a demás no es la única que es subordinada de la Godaime, también está Ino ¡y no digo que me quiero casar con ella! La cosa es que no me voy a casar con Sakura.

Se levantó indignado de su sitio porque no era justo que le obliguen casarse con alguien que solo le tiene afecto y amistad, no pasa de eso y sus padre le quieren obligar a casarse con una mujer que jamás va amar… eso no era justo para Sasuke.

-Mikoto: calma Sasuke no te obligaremos a nada…

-Fugaku¡cómo que no!, escúchame bien no quiero que otro hijo mío me desobedezca, ya tengo que soportar a Itachi ahora me vienes tú: sino fuera de porque Itachi nos decepcionó no te diríamos todo esto a ti sino a él. Pero tú vas a liderar este clan y te vas a casar con ella quieras o no. –levantándose y poniéndose al mismo nivel que su hijo menor, los dos se miraban fijamente.

-Mikoto: por favor cálmense –también parándose y tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo y a su hijo.

-Sasuke¿esa es tu decisión padre¿Me vas a obligar hacer algo que yo no quiero?

-Fugaku: si, es por mantener el honor del clan.

-Sasuke: pues si esta es tu decisión… -se dirigió a la puerta de su casa sin mirar atrás.

Los padres estaban ahí viendo como su hijo se aleja y sin mirarlos, Fugaku cae de golpe y se sienta, su esposa preocupada se pone de rodillas para estar al nivel de su esposo.

-Mikoto: Fugaku ¿estas bien?

-Fugaku¡ah! Estos chicos de ahora, nos hacen envejecer más rápido.

……………………………………………………………………..

En la casa de la familia principal del clan Hyuga, todos los criados estaban decorando de hermoso y caros adornos. Iba a ver una fiesta era el cumpleaños de la hija mayor de Hyuga Hiashi, su hija va a cumplir 16 años ya lista para tener un prometido que le parezca digno para su padre.

El líder del clan más prestigioso que está al mismo nivel y que tiene una gran rivalidad con el clan Uchiha, sobre todo con Uchiha Fugaku. Hiashi conversaba con sus dos hijas, Hinata y Hanabi.

-Hiashi: Hinata felicitaciones hoy cumples 16 años y te has vuelto muy fuerte, estoy orgulloso de ti –tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Hanabi: felicitaciones Hinata-nichan –dándole un abrazo a su hermana mayor.

-Hinata: gracias, gracias a todos.

La chica de ojos perla estaba un poco ruborizada pero feliz, su padre por fin demostraba algo de afecto hacia su hija y le estaba felicitando por su cumpleaños, hasta le dijo que estaba orgulloso eso le ponía muy feliz, hasta que toca un pequeño asunto.

-Hiashi: Hinata ¿por qué no aceptas la propuesta de Inuzuka Kiba? Ya estás en la edad de comprometerte.

-Hinata: padre yo… yo no amo a Kiba-kun… yo solo lo quiero como un amigo, jamás va a llegar hacer más que una amistad.

-Hanabi: esta bien nichan, además no podemos mezclarnos con otros clanes y yo creo que deberías casarte con el primo Neji.

-Hinata: no, que estas diciendo… somos primos –se había sonrojado un poco por el comentario de su hermana menor.

-Hiashi: calma, no se puede casar con Neji, él es del Bunke y tu pretendiente debe ser del Soke… o sino te casas con Kiba creo que es un buen candidato y podemos cambiar algunas tradiciones.

Su padre y líder del clan se levanta y se va dejando a sus hijas solas.

…………………………………………………………………………..

En otra parte estaban tres chicos caminaban, uno de ellos de cabello color azabache y ojos negros y profundos estaba molesto por la decisión que había tomado su padre, no le podía obligar hacer algo que él no quiere es inaudito.

-Sasuke: no quiero y no lo haré… no me casaré con Sakura –volteando y viendo que su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo lo estaban observando.

-Naruto: si, lo estas diciendo todo el día y debemos escucharte.

-Itachi: Sasuke no es tan malo.

-Sasuke¿a no? No es tan malo para ti porque tu no estas comprometido y obligado a casarte –mirando fijamente e su hermano.

-Itachi: y tu por qué crees que los desobedecí y aprendí el Mangekyu Sharingan ¿eh?... no, no me digas nada yo te respondo, porque sabía que este día iba a llegar y toda mi vida fue presionado con el honor del clan, hice todo esto para ser libre.

Sasuke no dijo nada, su hermano siempre el genio del clan y cuando aprendió ese doujutsu prohibido lo tacharon como la deshonra, lo hizo para ser libre y no le importa si defrauda a sus padres, él quería sentirse bien consigo mismo.

-Naruto: eso si es una respuesta… pero hablando de la reina de roma miren ¿quién viene aquí?

-Itachi: ototo es tú novia.

Aparece en presencia de ellos una chica de cabello rosado que venía a saludar a sus dos compañeros de ahí.

-Sakura¡hola Sasuke-kun, Naruto e Itachi!.

-Naruto: hola Sakura-chan

-Itachi: hola –sin tomarle importancia.

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Sasuke: no…

-Itachi: que dices Sasuke yo y Naruto-kun nos iremos ustedes hablen a gusto.

Itachi agarra del brazo a Naruto y se alejan de esos dos, aunque el kitsune no quería irse.

-Naruto¡¡no espera, yo no quiero irme!!

Estos dos ya se habían alejado, así que ellos podían hablar a gusto.

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun ya te contaron tus padres ¿verdad?

-Sasuke: si… desafortunadamente –lo último lo susurró para él.

-Sakura¡ay¡Sasuke-kun nuestra boda va ser bien linda y vamos a vivir felices! –muy feliz, pero no Sasuke.

-Sasuke: escucha Sakura, yo no te amo y nunca lo haré, lo único que siento hacia ti es una simple amistad así que esto nos lleva a que nunca me casaré contigo… adiós. Tengo que buscar a mi hermano y a Naruto.

Sasuke se alejaba dejando atrás a Sakura.

-Sakura: eso lo veremos Sasuke-kun, no importa lo que hagas vamos a estar juntos.

Después se va del lugar donde su prometido que no quiere casarse con ella la dejó, pero Sakura no se rendirá ya que por su última frase ella no dejará al Uchiha solo.

…………………………………………………………

En un área de entrenamiento estaban dos amigos, son compañeros de Hinata, ellos estaban hablando de su fiesta de cumpleaños y un perro de un gran tamaño era testigo de todo lo que hablaban.

-Shino: hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata ¿piensas ir?

-Kiba¡por su puesto que voy a ir, tú vas a ir ¿verdad?!

-Shino: si… los únicos que no pueden ir son los del clan Uchiha.

-Kiba: eso es un hecho, pero eso no me importa a mí porque ya me gané la amistad del papá de Hinata y seguro el señor piensa que soy un buen candidato para ella.

-Shino: estas tan seguro que te casaras con Hinata.

-Kiba: claro que sí, eso ya es un hecho.

-Shino: aunque ella no te ame y solo te quiera como un amigo, es lógico.

-Kiba¡sé que ella aprenderá a amarme y seremos muy felices ya lo veras! –muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Shino: si tú lo dices Kiba –serio como siempre y sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

…………………………………………………………….

Por otra parte estaba el menor de los Uchiha y el Uzumaki al parecer Itachi despareció de sus miradas, caminaban por las calles de Konoha y se detuvieron para comer un poco de ramen, aunque Naruto ya iba como 15 platos de ramen.

-Naruto: Sasuke deja de estar molesto, todo se va a solucionar de veras.

-Sasuke: ojala porque yo no quiero casarme con Sakura –todo de malhumor.

-Naruto¿Qué dices? Sakura-chan es bonita como una flor, como me gustaría estar en tu lugar –suspirando.

-Sasuke: y yo como me gustaría darte mi lugar –siguiéndole el juego.

-Naruto: bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas deprimentes porque hoy vamos a una fiesta –mostrándole una invitación.

-Sasuke: es del clan Hyuga.

-Naruto: si el criado que me dio la invitación me dijo que podía invitar a otro amigo siempre y cuando no sea un Uchiha.

-Sasuke: amigo mío yo soy un Uchiha –siendo sarcástico y en sí era verdad proviene de ese clan.

-Naruto: y eso que importa, en estas fiestas vamos con mascaras y nadie se va a dar cuenta, además es para divertirnos y que te quite lo malhumorado, vamos Sasuke ¿si? –abrazándolo como buen amigo de tratar de convencerlo.

-Sasuke: …. Está bien, en sí no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Naruto pudo convencer a su amigo que no muchos logran hacerlo, se verían en la noche para ir a esa fiesta pero que Sasuke no se imaginaria que encontraría el verdadero amor.

Ya era de noche los dos amigos se encontrarían en un lugar determinado, en un puesto de ramen, Sasuke fue el primero en llegar tenía puesto un terno y su mascara la tenía en su mano era de color azul marino que solo tapaba de la frente hasta la nariz dejando solo al descubierto la boca.

-Naruto: Sasuke llegas temprano.

El chico rubio de ojos azules intensos ya había llegado también tenía puesto un terno aunque un poco desarreglado la corbata y su mascara era igual a la de Sasuke pero de color azul como el mar.

-Sasuke: y tu llegas tarde pero por suerte no me has hecho esperar como lo hace Kakashi-sensei.

-Naruto: bien hay que irnos.

Los dos shinobis se van y se dirigen a la mansión Hyuga ya que ahí va ser la fiesta. Llegan al lugar exacto, había muchos invitados, entre ellos la Hokage, veían a miembros de ese clan, a kiba sin Akamaru ya que a estas fiestas no se traen animales y Shino, Sakura y muchas personas más que tenían algo relacionado con la familia. Los dos pudieron entrar y todos los invitados estaban ternos, vestidos bellísimos y con sus mascaras del mismo modelo, todos las estaba utilizando incluyendo el Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

-Naruto: vaya si que esta es una mansión incluso más grande que la tuya Sasuke.

-Sasuke: eso no importa… pero que es lo que veo

-Naruto: que es lo que ves.

Nuestros amigos ven al frente y ven a una señorita bajando unas escaleras, se veía que usaba sus mejores galas un vestido largo de color plateado que tenía brillo y combinaba perfectamente con su piel pálida; cabellos lindo, sedoso y brillante arreglado en un hermoso moño que algunos mechones de su hermoso cabellos caí onduladamente; sus zapatos caían perfectamente con el vestido: por último su mascara de un tono dorado que la hacía ver espectacular. Todos los chicos la veían incluyendo el Uchiha no pudo escapar de quedar con la boca abierta al comparar esa belleza, cuando bajó las escaleras uno de sus amigos, Kiba fue el primero en sacarle a bailar.

-Naruto: vaya Hinata-chan está tan hermosa y hasta mi indomado amigo se quedo perplejo, cierto sasuke…

Su amigo no le dijo nada porque ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, ni siquiera oyó el nombre de la chica que le robó su corazón, solo él quería mirarla y el que Kiba terminara de bailar con ella para él ser el siguiente. Terminó la música y empezó otra y Sasuke fue al ataque, se dirigió a Hinata.

-Sasuke: por favor permítame este baile.

-Hinata: por supuesto.

Esta pareja empezó a bailar una hermosa balada que era perfecta para ese momento, ninguno se conocía porque las mascaras tapaban su rostro, se sentían como si solo ellos eran el mundo y los demás sobraban. El chico de cabellos rubios veía como su mejor amigo bailaba con Hinata y al parecer Sasuke no sabe con quién realmente está bailando pero veía que eso le llegaba tan poco.

-Naruto: bueno creo que fue muy buena idea venir a esta fiesta.

Alguien jala del brazo a nuestro amigo, desconcertado por al darse cuenta de quién fue el que lo jaló o mejor dicho la que le jaló, era nada y nada menos con una señora de 50 años, Tsunade usaba un vestido celeste muy elegante y su mascara del mismo color que su vestido lo tenía en la otra mano, tenía bien agarrado al pobre Naruto.

-Naruto: vieja Tsunade ¿qué está haciendo aquí? –todo asustado.

-Tsunade: silencio, se puede saber que hace Sasuke con Hinata –guiando la mirada del rubio a la pareja.

-Naruto: pues yo veo que están bailando.

-Tsunade: en esta fiesta está prohibido que los Uchiha estén aquí y lo sabes perfectamente y ahora te ordeno que te vayas con Sasuke.

-Naruto: bueno… ya nos iremos.

Los dos voltean y ven que la pareja que estaba bailando ya no estaba en la pista de baile.

-Naruto: bueno… creo que se fueron –con una sonrisa de auxilio quiero salir de aquí.

-Tsunade: Naruto, tu misión sacar a Sasuke de aquí antes que lo descubran ¡ve!

-Naruto: de acuerdo ya voy –nuestro amigo no tuvo otra opción que obedecer a Tsunade.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Hinata estaban aun dentro de la casa pero apartados de la fiesta, estaban en un balcón, la luna llena con su luz tocaba el rostro de los dos enamorados y que hacia ver a Sasuke aun más guapo de lo que es y a Hinata la chica más hermosa de este mundo y del otro, el Uchiha acariciaba sus labios e igualmente Hinata porque no se necesitaba hablar para decir lo que ellos sentían en esos momentos estaban tranquilamente así. El chico de ojos negros y profundos se acercaba a los labios de la Hyuga, la chica de ojos perla no ponía ninguna resistencia jamás había experimentado esto y lo estaba haciendo con quién quizás sea el indicado para ella.

Se acercaron y sus alientos se volvieron uno; era un beso suave, cálido y lindo. Ningún sentimiento podría describir lo que sentían en esos momentos, se separaron para recobrar la respiración, era su primer beso para ambos; Sasuke sacaba la mascara de su amada e igualmente Hinata sacaba la mascara de su amado y al descubrir quién eran realmente todo cambió.

-Sasuke: eres una Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata…

-Hinata: Uchiha Sasuke…

La escena se quedó en un silencio mientras la luna era tapada por una nube negra dejando ningún rastro de los rayos de luz que enviaban esa hermosa luna llena. El silenció se acabó cuando entraron dos personas.

-Hanabi: hermana nuestro padre la llama, está preocupado del por qué no está en la fiesta.

La hermana menor de Hinata le jalaba del brazo pero ella no podía apartar la vista del muchacho que le robó su primer beso, sobre todo que ella lo dejó y no puso resistencia.

Naruto se acercó a su amigo.

-Sasuke: Naruto hice algo malo pero que no me arrepiento.

-Naruto¿Cuál…?

-Sasuke: me enamoré de mi peor enemigo.

Sasuke se quedó con la mascara de Hinata y ella con la mascara de Sasuke, era un recuerdo y significaba de que ese momento nunca iban a olvidar y mucho menos a las personas que fueron los personajes principales de esa romántica escena.

**º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/ **

**Espero que les halla gustado mi primer capitulo, imagínense a Sasuke su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna ¿no creen que se vería re lindo? E igualmente a Hinata-chan estaría hermosa, coménteme porque quiero saber si este fic tiene futuro, les gustó o no les gustó, quiero saber lo que piensan por favor dejen review muchos review. Espero que hallan entendido y no me acusen de nada y les pido mil disculpas a todos los que les gustaron este fic y recompensa haré trabajar mi imaginación para que el siguiente capitulo los asombre y enmende todo esto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola este es mi segundo capitulo como les prometí y espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen muchos review cuando terminen de leerlo.**

**º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/**

_**Naruto como cupido, un juramento y un nuevo aliado**_

Ya había terminado la fiesta, todos se retiraban pero había dos personas que se habían retirado más rápido. Sasuke y Naruto caminaban por las desiertas calles de Konoha, la luna llena aun no hacía su aparición porque aun seguía tapado por esa nube negra que hacía que la noche no sea tan placentera. El Uchiha aun veía esa mascara, era la mascara de Hinata… la mascara de su amor prohibido.

-Naruto: Sasuke ¿estas bien? –preocupado por su amigo que aun tenía la cabeza baja.

Sasuke se paró y después posó sus ojos llenos de ira hacía Naruto, estaba furioso que hasta liberó su sharingan.

-Sasuke: ¡esto es tú culpa! –apuntando con el dedo de una forma acusadora a Naruto.

-Naruto: ¡¿pero de qué diablos hablas?! –hablando con el mismo volumen de voz que Sasuke, se miraban fijamente.

-Sasuke: ¡no te hagas el que no sabe, Naruto!

-Naruto: ¡ni siquiera sé de qué me culpas!

-Sasuke: ¡deja de hacerte el que no sabe! ... ¡si no me hubieras convencido de ir a esa fiesta yo no la hubiera conocido y no estaría así!

-Naruto: ¿cómo así? ¿Enamorado? –asombrado pero después apreta bien fuerte sus puños- ¡¿me culpas de a verte enamorado?!¡Sólo quería ayudarte!

-Sasuke: ¡pues te salió mal!

-Naruto: ¡pues yo no pienso lo mismo, porque te hice un favor y no te desquites conmigo! –dándole la espalda y Sasuke hace lo mismo.

Los estaban de espalda, nadie se miraba había un silencio y la oscuridad por la falta de la luz cálida de la luna llena hacía ese lugar insoportable. Pero los dos sabían que se habían sobrepasado, se supone que eran buenos amigos y uno de ellos tenía que dar el primer paso, pero como son tan orgullosos eso se lo impedían, aunque uno dejó su orgullo Uchiha aun lado y admite su error.

-Sasuke: Naruto…yo… lo lamento

Nuestro chico de cabellos rubios se quedó asombrado, nunca había visto que Sasuke pidiera disculpas por una discusión que él haya comenzado.

-Naruto: ¿te estas disculpando?

-Sasuke: si y tienes razón… yo me enamoré de Hinata, pero nunca vamos a poder estar juntos por una estúpida rivalidad.

-Naruto: en primera te perdono porque eres mi amigo y en segunda nunca digas nunca

-Sasuke: ¿qué quieres decir?

El Uzumaki se acercó a su amigo y puso sus manos en sus hombros como para darle ánimos.

-Naruto: no creo que te vallas a dejar derrotar por esa tonta rivalidad que tienen sus dos clanes, además ni siquiera sabes cuál fue el conflicto. Toma mi ejemplo, los aldeanos siempre me dicen que yo nunca voy a llegar a ser Hokage pero no va a ser así porque yo sé que lo lograré porque tengo fe, voluntad y mi sueño.

-Sasuke: tienes razón Naruto… gracias –dando una leve sonrisa y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

-Naruto: Sasuke no quiero que esta noche la pases mal, así que te daré una sorpresa…

Dejando a su amigo confundido y yendo a dirección contraria.

-Sasuke: ¡¿a donde vas?!

-Naruto: ya lo verás, solo espérame en el área de entrenamiento 7 –solo se detuvo para decirle eso a Sasuke y después seguir corriendo por el sentido contrario.

En cambio Sasuke se quedó ahí y no tuvo más que otra opción que ir al lugar donde le indicó Naruto.

……………………………………………………………………

En otra parte, en la mansión Hyuga, estaba una cierta chica que estaba pensativa en su cuarto por lo que le había ocurrido en su fiesta de 16 años: ya se había quitado su hermoso vestido y estaba usando su ropa normal la que siempre usa.

Pero a fuera del cuarto de la kunoichi se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios que estaba parado en el techo.

Hinata escucha un ruido que provenía del techo así que a punto de mirar por su ventana a parece de manera sorpresiva Naruto que estaba de cabeza sosteniéndose concentrando chacra en sus pies.

-Hinata: ¡ah!... Naruto-kun me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Naruto: Hinata quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo.

-Hinata: ¿Qué cosa?

-Naruto: no preguntes ¿vienes conmigo si o no?

-Hinata: de acuerdo

La portadora del byakugan se pone primero sus zapatos, sale por su ventana y se va con Naruto, se fueron a una velocidad que es considerable, saltando en casa en casa.

………………………………………………………………………………

En el área de entrenamiento 7 estaba el Uchiha que estaba esperando a su amigo, estaba un poco impaciente ya que aun no venía hasta que escucha una voz muy conocida.

-Naruto: ya estoy aquí y te traje la sorpresa de lo que te había hablado –él se hace aun lado y muestra a una cierta chica.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron fijamente otra vez, como en el momento en que se conocieron por primera vez en ese día, esa hermosa luna llena que había sido tapada por una nube negra volvió a mostrarse para ese momento. Naruto vio que una persona sobraba en ese momento y era él mismo, así que se retiró sin decir nada pero en unos arbustos.

Los dos seguían viéndose como si hace mucho tiempo no se hubieran visto, dieron unos pasos adelante para estar más cerca del uno al otro. Estaban a una pequeña distancia, Sasuke levanta su mano y acaricia el rostro de su amada mientras ella tocaba la mano de la persona que la estaba acariciando.

-Sasuke: me gustas mucho Hinata. –siguiendo acariciando su rostro

-Hinata: tú también me gustas mucho Sasuke-kun, desde el momento en que bailaste conmigo sentí algo en mi corazón.

Sasuke se acercó a sus labios y la besó de nuevo en ese día, era el mismo beso suave, cálido y lindo o quizás era aun mejor que el primer beso ya que saben quienes son, y ya habían declarado su amor, ese beso llega a su fin pero Sasuke la abraza de una manera de no querer separase de ella y Hinata no hace ninguna resistencia al contrario se deja llevar y su deseo es que nunca acabe ese momento.

-Sasuke: nadie nos va a separar, ni el odio de nuestros clanes es suficientemente fuerte para separarnos –aun la estaba abrazando

-Hinata: nadie nos va a separar, Sasuke-kun no quiero que nadie me separe de ti.

Se deshacen el abrazo pero poco era su distancia que los separaban.

-Sasuke: Hinata nadie nos va a separar.

-Hinata: ¿de verdad?

-Sasuke: si y mira vamos hacer un juramento. Yo Uchiha Sasuke juro que siempre te voy amar y proteger a la única chica que amo y eres tú –levantando su mano derecha símbolo de juramento.

-Hinata: yo Hyuga Hinata juro que siempre te amaré y que tú serás el único chico que tendrá mi corazón.

De nuevo se vuelven a unir en un tierno beso y que siempre recordaran esa noche en que se conocieron y se hicieron un juramento de amor.

Pero tras los arbustos estaba un shinobi que observó toda la escena y estaba feliz porque su mejor amigo ya tenía novia.

-Naruto: ¡je! Que bueno soy.

Esa noche no termina nada mal ya que Sasuke y Hinata se conocieron, se enamoraron, se juraron amor para siempre, pero no todo va hacer felicidad.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol del verano lanzaba sus rayos solares a Konoha; los aldeanos hacían sus cosas, los niños juegan, personas paseando, era un día normal en la aldea. Había un chico de unos 20 años paseando por las calles de Konoha, era atractivo, de cabello negro largo y estaba amarrado, tenía unos bellos rasgos Uchiha y las chicas lo miraban pero él lo pasaba de lado, iba tranquilo hasta que cierto Hyuga interrumpe su tranquilidad.

-Itachi: ¿qué quieres Neji? –estaba frente a frente con Neji.

-Neji: ¿Qué tramas Uchiha?

-Itachi: ¿de qué hablas?

-Neji: no te hagas, ¿Por qué tu hermano fue a la fiesta de mi prima?

-Itachi: si que se te salió un tornillo, Sasuke no fue a esa dichosa fiesta –pero dudó y después pensó- "o quizás sí… él no fue a dormir y lo tuve que cubrir, realmente fue tan estúpido cómo para ir a la fiesta de esa Hyuga" – él no fue… creo

-Neji: ¿qué no estas seguro de tu respuesta?

-Itachi: la verdad es que no se, mi tonto hermano menor no fue a dormir ayer, además si fue es su problema solo debemos quedarnos con la boca cerrada y no decir nada, así no afectamos a nadie.

-Neji: no entiendes la situación ¿verdad?, tu hermano fue reconocido por algunas personas que asistieron y no solo eso, Sasuke bailó con Hinata-sama y los rumores van a estar en la boca de todos, y si esos rumores llegan a mí tío y a tus padres ¿Qué crees que suceda? –lo dijo acercándose a Itachi

-Itachi: eso es un problema… hay que limpiar el desorden que hicieron esos dos.

-Neji: y además no me gustaría ver a mi prima con tu hermano viniendo de tu clan que se puede esperar.

-Itachi: pues ni creas que me ofendes porque no lo haces… lo de ello yo hablaré con Sasuke y dudo mucho que tenga algo serio con tu prima… -después pensó- "ni siquiera le gusta la novia que le consiguieron…"

…………………………………………………………………………

En la casa de un cierto rubio, estaban dos amigos que comía ramen y conversaban. Sasuke no fue a dormir a su casa y pasó la noche en la casa de Naruto.

-Sasuke: gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa.

-Naruto: no hay de que Sasuke para eso son los amigos –trayendo un poco más de ramen y leche.

-Sasuke: y no solo de eso te tengo que agradecer, gracias por ayudarme con lo de Hinata-chan porque si no fuera por ti hubiera perdido las esperanzas de estar con ella –estaba mirando su plato de ramen que le había servido su amigo, comía poco a poco.

-Naruto: de nada, me alegra mucho a verte ayudado.

Pero mientras estaban conversando se escucha que alguien está tocando la puerta.

-Sasuke: ¿esperas a alguien?

-Naruto: no, yo no espero a ninguna persona.

Naruto se acerca a su puerta y la abre, pero se encuentra con una cierta persona, con un cierto Uchiha se encuentra con el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Itachi: hola Naruto-kun ¿puedo pasar?

El portador del Kyubi se hace aun lado para dejar entrar al hermano mayor de su amigo.

-Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? –levantándose de su asiento.

-Itachi: sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí, pero vine hablar contigo.

-Sasuke: ¿de que?

-Itachi: quiero me asegures algo ¿de verdad fuiste a la fiesta de Hyuga Hinata? –no mostraba ninguna expresión.

-Naruto: ¿Quién te dijo eso…?

-Itachi: eso no importa, Sasuke responde ¿realmente fuiste tan estúpido como para ir?

-Sasuke: en primera no soy ningún estúpido y en segunda sí, sí fui y no veo el problema si estuve con mascara.

-Naruto: si, fuimos con mascara como todos los demás y había tanta gente que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de nosotros.

-Itachi: si hubo gente que los reconoció, sobre todo a cierto chico que bailó con Hyuga Hinata.

-Sasuke: ¿Quién te dijo que nosotros fuimos?

-Itachi: fue Neji quien me lo dijo porque te voy a ti bailar con su prima y tienes suerte que Hiashi no se dio cuenta.

-Naruto: bueno el no se dio cuenta así que no hay problema.

-Itachi: no, te equivocas otras personas los reconocieron, esas personas van a comentar y los rumores van a estar en la boca de todos incluyendo a Hiashi y a nuestros padres ¡sabes en el problema en qué te has metido Sasuke!

Sasuke y Naruto no decían nada pero era verdad de lo bueno que habían sacado de la situación es que el Uchiha menor se enamoró y lo malo es que su amada es del clan Hyuga que es enemigo del clan Uchiha… su clan.

-Naruto: ¿y ahora qué vamos hacer?

-Itachi: bueno los rumores vienen y van, lo resolveremos, dirás que tú y Naruto-kun hicieron una travesura de adolescente al ir a esa fiesta. Pero lo más grave sería que tú tengas algo serio con la Hyuga pero eso no es verdad ¿cierto? –Los dos jóvenes no decían nada- … ¿cierto?

-Sasuke: la verdad… yo quiero casarme con Hinata-chan.

-Itachi: ahora sí que estas en graves problemas.

-Sasuke: ¡yo no me someteré a los caprichos de nuestro padre, yo quiero hacer mi vida con la persona que yo amo!

-Itachi: ¿Sasuke realmente quieres revelarte a ellos para cumplir tu sueño de estar con ella?

-Sasuke: si

-Itachi: bueno, lo único que te diré es… que tienes mi apoyo.

Los dos amigos se habían quedado confusos ¿realmente Itachi los ayudaría? Eso era muy confuso para ellos… pero era cierto él va ayudar a Sasuke a estar con Hinata.

-Sasuke: ¿enserio?

-Naruto: ¿Itachi realmente estas bien?

-Itachi: si esto bien Naruto-kun, primera vez que veo que mi tonto hermano menor va a rebelarse y lo voy a ayudar.

-Sasuke: gracias… creo

-Naruto: ¡genial! Esto es bueno, lo lograremos ¡de veras!

Sasuke tiene la ayuda incondicional de su hermano mayor, ya no está solo porque su mejor amigo y su hermano lo ayudaran para poder estar con Hinata. Primera vez que Uchiha Sasuke se va a revelar ante su estricto padre. Pero habrá muchos obstáculos para que Sasuke y Hinata estén juntos.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo como les habría prometido, ¡ojala! Este capitulo halla sido suficiente bueno, por favor dejen muchos review porque quiero saber si les gustó.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rechazos y revelaciones

_**Hola discúlpenme por la demora… bueno aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo y espero que este capítulo recompense por todo el tiempo que les hice esperar. Bueno les quiero decir que "mata" significa "hasta luego" en japonés, solo les digo para quienes no saben, bueno ¡arigato! Para los que leen este fics y dejen muchos review para yo sentirme feliz **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Rechazos y revelaciones.**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Itachi se les unió al grupo y que decidió ayudar a su hermanito. En esas dos semanas Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban a escondidas para no tener problemas con sus familias pero tenían un problema mayor porque esa relación algún día se sabrá y tendrán que decidir en seguir su amor o aceptar las propuestas de sus padres.

En la casa de la familia principal del prestigioso clan Uchiha, estaba la familia desayunando tranquilamente pero un miembro estaba aun en sus sueños. Los miembros de esa familia veían como el menor de todos ellos mezclaba sus alimentos haciendo combinaciones que una persona normal no comería mientras su mirada desorbitada miraba a todos lados pero no a lo que estaba haciendo a sus alimentos, sus padres trataban de llamarle su atención aunque no tuvieron ningún buen resultado hasta que su hijo mayor lo logra.

-Fugaku: ¡Sasuke despierta!... ¡Sasuke!

-Itachi: ¡Sasuke despierta! –lanzándole si té en la cara y eso logra sacarlo de su mundo.

-Sasuke: ¡ah! ¡Ah está caliente que intentas matarme! –todo irritado.

-Itachi: no… intenté despertarte y lo logré.

-Mikoto: cariño ¿en qué estabas pensando? –tocando la mano de su hijo menor.

-Fugaku: ¿hay algo qué justifique tu comportamiento hijo? –con su tono de un estricto padre.

-Sasuke: por supuesto que no… otosan –limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo.

-Itachi: bueno me voy… gracias por la comida –haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Fugaku: ¿a dónde vas?

-Itachi: tengo una misión ANBU –dando la espalda a su familia.

-Fugaku: hace tiempo que no te dan una misión ANBU u otra misión pensé que te habían degradado, bueno no sé a que rango.

-Itachi: pues… pensaste mal, me retiro –saliendo del comedor hacia la salida de su casa.

-Mikoto: ¡suerte hijo! –diciéndolo último.

-Fugaku: Sasuke por fin recapacitaste y decidiste casarte con Haruno Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sasuke: no me voy a casar con alguien a quien sólo la respeto como una amiga o una compañera de equipo –sus mechones cubrían su rostro y no hacían mostrar la expresión de sus ojos.

-Fugaku: tarde o temprano debes aceptar es por el honor del clan y como próximo líder del… -no pudo terminar su frase porque su hijo menor no le dejó.

-Sasuke: ¡ya me tienes harto me metes presión y eso no me gusta para nada… ahora ya entiendo por qué Itachi hizo lo que hizo! –alzando la voz hasta donde no debía y al final se fue.

-Fugaku: estos niños de ahora seguro Itachi le pone estos pensamientos sería mejor si lo… -no pudo terminar su frase porque su esposa y la mujer con quién tiene que pasar la vida.

-Mikoto: ¡ni que se te pase esa horrible idea por la cabeza y además tú tienes la culpa de que tus hijos te traten así! –saliendo del comedor de su mansión.

El actual líder del clan Uchiha se quedó sentado en la mesa de su comedor solo y quizás se quede así para toda su vida que lo único que tendrías fuese el odio y el desprecio de su esposa e hijos.

En otra parte exactamente en la mansión del prestigioso clan Hyuga estaban dos primos que tal vez se querían hasta hermanos pero que nunca iba a pasar de eso estaba entrenando en el patio de esa mansión. Neji y Hinata estaban con su byuakugan activado pero sus palmas estaban sin chacra, el mayor le lanzaba sus ataques con el propio estilo de taijutsu que proviene de su clan, aunque Hinata se protegía y lanzaba sus ataques de una manera superficial ya que su mente estaba en otra parte pero menos en el entrenamiento con su primo hasta que este le saca de su mundo feliz.

-Neji: ¡Hinata despierta y protégete!

La heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea salió de su trance al escuchar el grito de su primo, ella trató de defenderse pero no pudo el chico de cabellera castaña la acorraló contra la pared y ahí terminó el entrenamiento.

-Neji: es todo por hoy… -alejándose de su prima.

-Hinata: lo siento… Neji-nisan –mirando hacia abajo un poco apenada.

-Neji: no hay problema, vamos.

Los dos primos se van a sentar mientras la más pequeña de todo el clan les servía un poco de té y unos dulces. Pero Hinata se levanta y dice.

-Hinata: lo lamento pero tengo que ir a ver a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun.

-Neji: ve… -tomando un poco de té.

-Hinata: hai… mata –despidiéndose amablemente y retirándose.

-Neji: por favor Hanabi-sama tome el té conmigo.

-Hanabi: hai Neji-nisan –sentándose y agarrando la taza de té que se suponía que era para su hermana mayor. Después pensó ella- "Hinata-nichan estuvo muy distraída en el entrenamiento con nuestro primo y estuvo así estas dos últimas semanas… será porque vi lo que no tenía que ver… esa escena ¿acaso mi hermana tendrá alguna relación con ese Uchiha…"

FLASHBACK

Hanabi estaba caminado por las oscuras calles de Konoha, eran las siete de la noche su padre se enfadaría si llega tarde así que apresuró el paso hasta que vio a una persona que ella perfectamente conocía ya que viven en la misma casa, era Hinata; pero la heredera del clan Hyuga no estaba yendo directamente a su hogar sino a otra parte.

Hanabi varias veces vio que su hermana se iba en las noches trató de seguirla pero ella siempre se le escapaba será porque no era lo suficientemente silenciosa y prudente y por eso siempre se le escabullía, pero esta vez no iba hacer así no se la iba a escapar de las manos, la niña de cabellos castaños y de ojos perlados siguió a su hermana hasta un campo abierto, al parecer siempre la luna llena entrometida siempre en esos momentos, Hanabi se escondió en unos arbustos y vio que su hermana mayor se entraba a ese campo; también estaba presente la imagen de un chico muy atractivo con cabellos negros y mechones que caían hacia su rostro, la luz natural de la luna enfocaba su rostro la niña tardó un poco pero reconoció al joven shinobi ya que aun tenía protector, es luz tan bella que solo se puede admirar en las noches de luna llena también lanzaba sus rayos de luz hacia el rostro de Hinata que la hacia ver aun más hermosa de lo que es.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron y unieron sus labios formando un tierno beso. La menor de los Hyuga vio la escena y no pudo creerlo pero lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos y era real aunque ella deseara que no sea verdad porque es un romance imposible.

-Hanabi: "no puedo creerlo…e-es Hinata-nichan, e-ella esta con Uchiha con Uchiha Sasuke" –pensó pero después se retiró para no ser sorprendida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ella seguía en sus pensamientos y a la vez veía su taza de té. Neji se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en sí y fue el primero en romper el silencio.-Neji: ¿Hanabi-sama está usted bien?

-Hanabi: ¿eh? Ah por supuesto Neji-nisan –tomó su té y agarró un dulce- …. Me tengo que ir, mata –saliendo del lugar.

Cuando ella salió apareció el líder del clan Hyuga.

-Hiashi: Neji e notado que Hinata está muy distraída por favor te pido que la vigiles también servirá para tu entrenamiento.

-Neji: si Hiashi-sama

-Hiashi: bien, me retiro.

Neji suspiró ahora tenía que estar vigilando a Hinata.

Pero por otra parte en el área de entrenamiento 7 estaba esperando el equipo siete a su impuntual sensei que ya habían pasado dos horas y él no llegaba.

-Sakura: hay cuando va venir Kakashi-sensei –de mal humor por tener que esperar y andando por aquí por allá.

-Naruto: esto ya es normal ¡pero desespera!

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun ya pensaste sobre nuestro compromiso ¿verdad? –un poco sonrojada y no faltaba su inner para entrometerse- INNER: ¡claro que sí Sasuke-kun aceptó y nos vamos a casar!

-Sasuke: si ya lo pensé y sigue siendo un claro y fuerte "no"

-Sakura: ¿Qué?

-Sasuke: ¡escucha Sakura yo jamás en la vida me voy a casar contigo esta vez no voy a permitir que mi padre me domine haciendo lo que él me ordene ¿entendido?!

Sakura no decía nada se había quedado en shock pensó por unos momentos que quizás Sasuke no es para ella… como dije solo lo pensó unos momentos para después decidirse que el Uchiha sería todo suyo y de nadie más, se había hundido en sus pensamientos. El portador del sharingan también se hundió en su mundo y la reina de su mundo es Hinata, él comenzó a pensar en su amada, en sus encuentros y que tanto le gustaba estar a su lado.

Pero después aparece una cortina de humo y de ahí salía un hombre notoriamente mayor que ellos con cabellos blancos, con su típica máscara que tapaba la mayoría de su rostro.

-Naruto: ¡Kakashi-sensei llegas tarde! –gritando y apuntándole con el dedo.

-Kakashi: eh cálmate Naruto es que me perdí por el camino de la vida –tratando de hacer una excusa.

-Naruto: ¡eso es mentira!

Por el último grito de Naruto Sasuke y Sakura salieron de su trance, el Uchiha maldeciría 10 000 veces al grito del chico rubio que es su mejor amigo por a verle sacado de su mundo con Hinata. A Sakura por a verle interrumpido sus sueños con Sasuke (n/a: ¡¡¡cosa que nunca va a suceder!!! No en este fics wuajajajaja)

-Sakura: aun no llegan Sai y el capitán Yamato.

-Kakashi: ellos no van a venir porque les dieron una misión de último minuto… pero bueno les tengo noticia… ¿saben la fecha qué se acerca verdad?

-Naruto: ah ya sé el día del ramen.

-Sasuke: yo no se no me interesa.

-Sakura: si que son ignorantes se acerca el aniversario de Konoha.

-Kakashi: cierto gracias Sakura. En día del aniversario va a ver un festival… dentro de dos horas la Godaime va hacer una reunión para todos los ninjas genin y chunin así que ustedes deben ir.

-Todos: hai.

El equipo 7 estaba entrenando pero un cierto chico de cabellos azabache estaba muy distraído como para pensar en esos momentos en entrenamiento, pensaba en su amada Hinata seguía pensando en ella ya que su mejor amigo lo había interrumpido, pero el grito de su sensei y el súper golpe de cierta chica de cabellos rosa lo despertaron.

-Kakashi: Sasuke cuidado.

Sasuke recibió el súper golpe de su compañera y fue a chocar contra un árbol que con tal impulso que fue a chocar el Uchiha el árbol se rompió, este quedó inconsciente.

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?

El portador del Sharingan empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su compañera, pero como estaba aturdido según él vio el hermoso rostro de su amada que lo miraba con sus lindos y tiernos ojos perlados.

-Sasuke: Hi-Hinata –tratando de abrir sus ojos.

-Sakura: ¿Hinata? ¿Eso es lo que dijiste?

-Naruto: no, no Sasuke no dijo Hinata él dijo gitana eso, escuchaste mal Sakura-chan.

-Sakura: y para qué va decir gitana.

-Naruto: no sé no, seguramente dijo la primera palabra que se la pasó por la mente ya que con lo aturdido que está que se puede esperar.

Ayudaron a Sasuke a levantarse mientras él se tocaba en la mejilla donde Sakura lo golpeó, ella intentó curarlo pero él no la dejó. La presencia de una hermosa kunoichi de cabellos rubios pálidos se acercó a ellos, ya era toda una mujer en apariencia con ese cuerpo bien formado que mostraba ella.

-Ino: disculpe por interrumpirlos pero… Sasuke-kun la Hokage-sama me pidió que lo llamara.

-Sasuke: bueno ya voy.

En la torre del Hokage, la kage de la villa de Konoha estaba revisando unos documentos y deudas que le faltan pagar, se oye algunos golpes en la puerta de Tsunade.

-Tsunade: pase… -la puerta se abrió y vio que su ayudante y un chico joven proveniente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la villa entraba junto a ella.

-Shizune: disculpe Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun ya está aquí.

Shizune y Sasuke habían entrado al despacho de Tsunade, su siempre fiel ayudante se puso en su costado. Pero cierta chica de cabellos largos color rubio pálido amarrado en una cola de caballo apoyó su oreja en la puerta para escuchar la conversación porque quizás le interesaría algo que ella escuchara. Pero dentro de la habitación se empezó a realizar la conversación.

-Sasuke: para que me llamó Godaime ¿acaso tengo alguna misión que cumplir?

-Tsunade: no, no te asignaré alguna misión por ahora. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre ti, me enteré que tus padres te quieren comprometer con Sakura.

-Sasuke: si, desgraciadamente pero no voy a aceptar nunca.

-Tsunade: ¿Por qué no? Sakura es una gran kunoichi y sus ninjutsus médicos son excelentes.

-Sasuke: simplemente porque no la amo y solo siento respeto a ella como compañera de equipo y quizás como una amiga.

-Tsunade: pero si se casan quizás conozcas más cualidades sobre ellas y te puedas enamorar de ella.

-Sasuke: sé sobre sus cualidades y reconozco que es una gran ninja médico, tiene su súper fuerza, su paciencia es decadente y le irrita las estupideces que hace Naruto. Además yo me enamoré de otra chica.

-Tsunade: interesante y se puede sabe ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Sasuke: usted ya la conoce Godaime me vio con ella un cierto día.

-Tsunade: no creo que tu padre acepte esa relación.

-Sasuke: sabe, no me importa si lo acepta o no ya me cansé de tener que obedecer todos sus caprichos yo tengo una vida y si él no la tiene no puede robarse la mía.

Ino escuchó todo la conversación y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, cuando Sasuke abrió ella ya no estaba ahí se esfumó como lo que el viento se lleva. Ino estaba en la esquina derecha del despacho de su maestra y veía como Sasuke se retiraba entonces se le cruzó por la mente ciertas frases.

-Ino: "los padres de Sasuke-kun lo quieren comprometer con la frentona de Sakura, él no la ama sino ama a otra chica… Tsunade-sama la conoce entonces… quizás esa chica pueda ser yo, ¡si! Soy yo Sasuke-kun está enamorado de mí, ¡ja! Sabia que Sasuke-kun iba hacer para mí" –pensó.

La chica de cabellos rubios pálidos se levantó y fue a seguir a Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor caminaba por las calles faltaba solo una hora para que la reunión de Tsunade empezara, estaba tranquilo la imagen de su amada siempre estaba en su cabeza aunque él quisiera no se la pudiera quitar porque su corazón se lo impide. De pronto escuchó una voz dulce que lo llamaba, Sasuke maldijo a la chica quién le sacó de sus pensamientos porque reconoció la voz, el chico volteó y vio a una chica de cabellos rubios que sabia mostrar su cuerpo bien formado y que rea también subordinada de Tsunade, la chica se acercó a él para decirle algo.

-Ino: Sasuke-kun que bueno que me esperaste y no te fuiste como mayormente lo haces.

-Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres Ino?

-Ino: Sasuke-kun espero que no te moleste pero escuché lo que estabas hablando con mi maestra y… bueno –se puso un poco roja- yo también te amo Sasuke-kun y no impediremos que tus padres nos separen nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte –Ino quería abrazar a Sasuke y besarlo pero él la detuvo.

-Sasuke: escuchaste mi conversación pero yo nunca dije que hablaba de ti –sacándose de encima a la rubia.

-Ino: ¡¿Qué?!

-Sasuke: te equivocaste, yo no te amo y sí hay una chica que me gusta… pero no eres tú, lo siento Ino.

Sasuke despreció a Ino de una manera que él solo sabe hacer. La kunoichi se quedó ahí sola y confundida, ¿sino era ella entonces… quién? ¿Quién era la chica de la cuál Sasuke está enamorado?... no lo sabía, su silencio fue interrumpido por sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Chouji: ¿Ino estas bien? –comiendo como siempre sus papas fritas.

-Shikamaru: de seguro el Uchiha la rechazó.

-Ino: ¡¡ah!! ¡Cállate Shikamaru! –gritando al domador de sombras.

-Chouji: cálmate Ino es normal ser rechazada de seguro toda chica le pasa eso.

-Ino: ¡¡pero no a mi y cállense que no me ayudan en nada!! –gritando a sus dos compañeros.

-Shikamaru: ¿ayudarte? Eso es tan problemático –se susurró para él mismo para que Ino no empezara a desquitarse con él.

Volviendo a la torre del Hokage estaba Tsunade revisando algunos documentos, informes de las misiones más recientes y no faltaban sus innumerables cuentas que aun le faltaban pagar; su fiel ayudante Shizune la ayudaba para que no se exaltara. Hasta que alguien toca la puerta interrumpiendo el trabajo que estaban haciendo, la Godaime le dio permiso para que pase y se vio la imagen de un jounin de cabellos plateados que una mascara tapaba la mayoría de su rostro.

-Kakashi: disculpe su la interrumpo Tsunade-sama… pero tengo un asunto que hablar con usted –entrando al despacho y poniéndose al frente de las dos mujeres.

-Tsunade: no hay problema Kakashi y dime qué hizo Naruto esta vez.

-Kakashi: aunque la sorprenda Tsunade-sama no se trata de Naruto sino… es que me preocupa un poco Sasuke.

-Tsunade: ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

-Kakashi: últimamente está muy distraído en los entrenamientos y eso es algo raro en él porque no veo que le puede distraer.

-Tsunade: hay que tiene de malo que se distraiga un poco es un chico.

-Kakashi: estaba tan distraído que no esquivó el golpe de Sakura, por el golpe él quedó aturdido y aunque Naruto quiso cubrir lo que dijo Sasuke yo lo escuché perfectamente…

-Tsunade: ¿y qué fue lo que dijo?

-Kakashi: mejor dicho nombró a alguien… nombró a Hinata.

-Tsunade: a, ya entiendo el problema.

-Shizune: ¿Qué fue lo que entendió Tsunade-sama? –incluyéndose en la conversación.

-Tsunade: el Uchiha está enamorado y no de cualquier chica está enamorado de… Hyuga Hinata –lo dijo como si nada

-Kakashi/Shizune: ¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!! –se asombraron de manera inexplicable y cayeron en forma caída anime.

-Kakashi: ¿c-cómo sabe eso Tsunade-sama? Eso debe ser imposible.

-Tsunade: no es imposible Kakashi ellos dos se enamoraron en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 16 de ella.

-Shizune: no puedo creerlo si sus familias se enteran…. –Tsunade terminó su frase.

-Tsunade: podría ser un grave problema, pero a la vez ese amor ayudaría a que la rivalidad de esos dos clanes terminaran… pero… eso sería mucho sacrificio.

-Kakashi: aun no me llega eso a la cabeza. Aunque tengo una duda Tsunade-sama.

-Tsunade: ¿Cuál es tu duda?

-Kakashi: ¿Cómo empezó la rivalidad de estos dos clanes?

La señora se cincuenta años puso sus codos en su escritorio, juntó sus manos y colocó su cabeza en sus manos elegantemente para preparase a narrar de ¿Cómo comenzó esa rivalidad?

-Tsunade: bueno seré breve para que ustedes dos no se aburran. Su rivalidad empezó hace unos cerca de 100 años cuando Uchiha Madara en su nacimiento, bueno se dice que el clan Uchiha proviene del clan Hyuga, ya que una chica que provenía de ese clan se reveló con las tradiciones y creencias de los Hyugas… casándose con un joven aunque les tengo que decir que no conozca nada de él pero sé que tenía alguna relación con criaturas sobrenaturales…

-Shizune: ¿Cómo los bijuus?

-Tsunade: exacto tenía una relación con ellos. Esos dos jóvenes se casaron y de su amor nació Uchiha Madara el primer portador del sharingan. Los miembros del clan de la chica no quisieron admitir que llevara el nombre de los Hyuga como apellido y el padre era huérfano y nunca conoció sus orígenes, no tenía apellido; pero eso no los detuvo y pusieron a su hijo Madara ese era solo su nombre. Cuando Madara creció y era un joven de dieciséis años perdió a sus padres y se quedó solo, después se hizo el mejor amigo de mi abuelo y amigo del segundo Hokage, en esa misma edad en una de sus misiones despertó por primera vez un doujutsu rarísimo y él mismo lo llamó sharingan; este joven se creó su propio apellido y se cambió el nombre a Uchiha Madara, cuando se hizo adulto se casó tuvo hijos, después nietos y fue el padre fundador del clan Uchiha y uno de los padres fundadores de Konoha junto con el primero y el segundo. Ya que cuando él nació esta no se podía llamara aldea y no tenía nombre.

-Kakashi: así que es verdad el clan Uchiha proviene del clan Hyuga.

-Tsunade: si, pero cuando el clan Uchiha comenzó a ganar fama los Hyuga empezaron a decir que si no fuera por ellos ese nuevo clan no existiría, así que los Uchiha eran orgullosos y no quisieron aceptarlo y ocultaron todo eso, nadie sabe en sí como nació Uchiha Madara y esta es la razón de su duradera rivalidad.

-Kakashi: pero si Sasuke y Hinata se juntan podía ser la finalidad de esos dos clanes.

-Tsunade: exacto, pero eso será muy difícil… pero yo los ayudaré –esa última frase se susurró para ella misma y tenía una mirada muy sospechosa.

-Shizune: ¿dijo algo Tsunade-sama? Ya que si tiene esa cara trama algo.

-Tsunade: cierto tengo un plan pero me tocara discutir con ciertos líderes de ciertos clanes cuando ponga mi plan en marcha. Pero… ya va a empezar mi reunión así que vamos.

Todos los ninjas se dirigían a la torre por órdenes de la Hokage, pero cierto equipo caminaba y antes de llegar a la torre rompió el silencio.

-Kiba: Hinata estuviste muy distraída en el entrenamiento.

-Shino: te pasa algo qué nos quiera contar Hinata.

-Hinata: no pasa nada… sólo estoy feliz eso es todo –se adelantó dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás.

-Kiba: me preguntó qué será lo que le hizo tan feliz –hablándole a Shino.

-Shino: no lo sé pero creo que no te debes entrometer.

-Kiba: ¿Cómo que no? Yo el futuro esposo de Hinata debo saber.

-Shino: no te creas tanto ella no siente nada por ti.

-Kiba: eso se arreglará pero lo descubriré.

Todos los ninjas estaban frente a la torre del Bingo y esperaban a que la kunoichi más importante diera su aparición, pero los que dieron su aparición fueron la ayudante de la Godaime y un ninja de cabellos blancos que está al mismo nivel de Tsunade el pervertido sin igual, Jiraiya.

-Naruto: ¡¿Cuándo regresó ero-sennin?! ¡Se supone que cuando llegara me iba ayudar con mi entrenamiento!

-Kakashi: cálmate Naruto ya le harás pagar todas.

Ya dando su aparición, Tsunade ya estaba frente a todos sus ninjas que las eran fieles, para dar sus noticias.

CONTINUARA…………………………….

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado mi capitulo, y dejen muchos comentarios por favor ayúdenme a llegar a 30 review ¿ya? Por fa no sean malos háganlo por la caridad o sea yo ¡siiiiii! **_


	4. Chapter 4 el torneo

**Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo y espero que les guste, bueno los fans de Gaara quieren que aparezca así que así lo haré.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

_**En el torneo también entran los jounin.**_

Todos los ninjas estaba frente de Tsunade a su lado estaba su compañero Jiraiya y su ayudante Shizune, pero después aparecieron el Kazekage de la Arena y sus dos hermanos que son los embajadores de su tierra.

-Tsunade: ¡muchas gracias por venir todos, como saben todos ya se acerca el aniversario de nuestra hermosa villa y va a ver un torneo para todos los genin y chunin, pero creo que más les va a fascinar el premio así que quizás todos nuestros jóvenes shinobis se inscriban y algo más este torneo no es en equipo de tres sino es individual!

Todos murmuraban sobre eso era la primera vez que hacían una examen o torneo que no se hacía en equipos de tres, eso es lo más raro que habían escuchado.

-tsunade: ¡silencio! –Todos se quedaron callados- ¡gracias, pues como decía nadie está obligado a participar si un integrante de su equipo no quiere entrar pues no es problema de ustedes ya que los demás si puedes, pero por el premio que quizás les de quieran todos!

-Naruto: ¡¿Cuál es el premio?! –gritando desde su posición.

-Tsunade: ¡el premio es… los que ganan recibirán el doble de lo que ganan como ninja al mes!

-Sakura: ¡ay que bien un aumento! –gritando de felicidad desde su posición.

Todos estaban felices dispuestos a entrar al campeonato, pero Sasuke fue él único que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sasuke: ¡Tsunade-sama usted digo "los que ganan" significa que va a ver más de un ganador ¿cierto?!

-Tsunade: ¡cierto Sasuke cuando todos se inscriban los sabrán! –un jounin un pieza a hablar.

-Gai: ¡un momento Tsunade-sama, nosotros los jounin también tenemos derecho a participar!

-Kurenai: ¡es cierto nosotros somos ninjas también y queremos un aumento!

-Kakashi: ¡si yo también estoy de acuerdo! –por primera vez dejando su libro atrás y participando en la discusión.

-Yamato: ¡si nosotros también queremos participar!

-Kakashi: ¿Yamato cuándo llegaste?

-Yamato: acabo de llegar Kakashi-sempai.

-Anko: ¡nosotros tenemos misiones más difíciles que esos gusanos y yo también quiero un aumento, y ahora ya me siento más excitada porque yo también voy a entrar a este torneo!

Eso hizo que todos los jóvenes tuvieran miedo y los jounin que estaban cerca de ella se alejaran un poco.

-Tsunade: ¡pero se supone que esto iba hacer solo para ellos!

-Shizune: Tsunade-sama ellos tienen razón tienen tanto derecho de participar.

-Jiraiya: vamos Tsunade deja a jounin participar tienen tanto derecho como los demás.

-Tsunade: pero pensaba usar a los jounin para que sea un obstáculo.

-Gaara: Godaime yo puedo ayudar con eso con algunos ninjas de mi aldea y usted puede usar a algunos ANBUS que estén disponibles.

-Tsunade: bueno…

-Shizune: Tsunade-sama… bueno a mi también me gustaría entrar al… torneo –con cara para que le deje.

-Tsunade: tu también… bueno está bien –resignada- ¡está bien también los jounin van a participar! –exclamó ante el público.

Los jounin estaban felices porque ya habían cumplido su objetivo.

-Tsunade: ¡bien tendrán que inscribirse en nuestras oficinas y de ahí se les dará instrucciones de donde es el lugar y bueno eso es todo ya pueden retirarse! –todos los que estaban en ese balcón se esfumaron en una cortina de humo.

º º º º º º º

Todos se estaban yendo a registrar en las oficinas donde Tsunade les había dicho; todos jounin, chunin y genin se registraban ya que querían el premio, ya les habían dado las indicaciones en donde iba hacer el lugar en donde se iba a realizar el torneo.

Ya era el día del torneo y todos los ninjas que se habían registrado ya estaban en el lugar de encuentro.

-Naruto: ¿este es un pantano?

-Sasuke: al parecer en este lugar se realizará el torneo.

-Sakura: este lugar es horrible –exclamó.

-Sai: bueno para mi es un lindo pantano.

-Sakura: ¿bromeas verdad Sai?

-Sai: no, es muy pintoresco.

-Naruto: bueno eres un artista y siempre encuentras lo hermoso aunque sea en un feo pantano.

-¿?: vaya al parecer no soy el único que quiere un aumento.

-Naruto: hola Kiba, Shino y Hinata-chan.

-Hinata: hola a todos –sonrojarse un poco y posando su mirada en el Uchiha y él también hizo lo mismo pero por poco tiempo.

-Sasuke: eso es cierto no eres el único –trasladando su mirada en el equipo que se acercaba.

-Ino: lamento desalentar a todos pero la única que va a ganar es mi bella personita.

-Sakura: bella no, sino puerca –insultando a Ino.

-Ino: ¡¿Qué dijiste frente de marquesina llena de arrugas?!

-Sakura: ¡puerca fea!

-Ino: ¡fea tú!

-Sakura: ¡la más feísima eres tú!

Así siguieron discutiendo estas dos.

-Naruto: el que va a ganar seré yo el próximo Hokage de esta aldea.

-Kiba: ¡así quién dice!

-Naruto: ¡pues yo!

-Sasuke: cálmense y acepten la realidad el que va a ganar seré yo.

-Shino: pareces muy seguro Sasuke.

-Kiba/Naruto: ¡Quién dice!

-Hinata: lamento decepcionarte Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun y a todos que están aquí porque yo voy a ganar –muy decidida.

-Naruto: ¡pues no lo creo Hinata!

-¿?: pues yo lamento a usted jefe y tu linda novia porque yo Konohamaru que muy pronto será el mejor Hokage en la historia en esta aldea voy a ganar ese aumento.

-Sasuke/Kiba: ¡Hinata no es novia de un baka como este! –mirando a Naruto y después lanzándose miradas fulminantes uno al otro.

-Konohamaru: bueno eso no importa la cosa es que yo voy a ganar.

-Moegi: yo lo lamento Konohamaru-kun porque yo voy a ganar.

-Udon: corrección yo voy a ganar.

-Hanabi: me dan pena todos ustedes porque cuando yo gane ese aumento todos me tendrán envidia.

Así empezaron a pelear pero por otro lado estaba el resto del equipo 10.

-Shikamaru: ah… –suspirando- esto es tan problemático.

-Chouji: Shikamaru ¿Por qué te inscribiste? –comiendo sus papas fritas.

-Shikamaru: bueno hasta un vago como yo le gustaría un aumento pero lo problemático es que debemos pasar por esto.

-Chouji: si, yo también quiero el aumento.

Por otro lugar también estaba el grupo de Gai discutiendo de quién es mejor y quién va a ganar, igualmente los jounin pero Kakashi leyendo su libro estaba un poco distante y en la discusión también estaban Shizune e Iruka.

En frente de todos los participantes apareció una tremenda cortina de humo.

-¿?: ¡disculpen por hacerles esperar! –Al dispersarse la cortina se vio al Uchiha mayor con una cantidad de ninjas de su aldea y de Suna- ¡lo mío no es llegar tarde pero bueno aquí estoy y como veo están listos para comenzar!

-Sasuke: ¡¿Itachi qué haces aquí?!

-Itachi: no es obvio yo estoy a cargo de este torneo.

-Anko: ¡Cómo es posible que un mocoso con cara linda vaya estar a cargo de este torneo!

-Itachi: soy mayor de edad como para ser un mocoso y por favor esperen un momento más porque la Hokage y nuestros aliados ya van a venir –apareció una cortina de humo y al dispersarse se mostraron a las personas que faltaban.

-Tsunade: bien por favor Itachi continua –Itachi asintió.

-Itachi: ¡bien prosigo… aquí no van a ver un ganador sino dos ganadores, nosotros tenemos sus nombres y hemos formado dúos!

-Sakura: ¡significa que elegiremos a nuestros compañeros ¿verdad?!

-Itachi: ¡no, nosotros ya hemos formado los dúos pero no se los vamos a decir ustedes tienen que encontrar a su compañero cuando entren al área de entrenamiento 35! –mostrando el pantano.

-Kiba: ¡¿y cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a nuestros compañeros si ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son?!

-Itachi: ¡simple nosotros les daremos estos collares! –mostrándolos.

-Hinata: esos collares son muy lindos pero ¿Cómo nos ayudará a encontrar a nuestros camaradas y por qué están a la mitad? –viendo el collar que parecía ser el símbolo de Konoha pero le faltaba su mitad.

-Itachi: ¡Cuándo entren al pantano estos collares lanzaran una luz indicándoles en donde está su compañero y cuando se encuentren tienen que juntar las partes de sus collares y deben coincidir! –Agarrando dos collares y juntándolos formaban el símbolo de Konoha- ¡de los ochenta ninjas que se inscribieron hemos podido formar cuarenta dúos, su objetivo es encontrar a su compañero, juntos encontrar las estatuillas que se les indiquen y también tendrán que salir de este pantano y cuando salgan encontraran un área desértica donde tendrán que cruzarla y llegar hasta la base!

-Ino: ¡esperen un momento seguramente va a ver obstáculos, trampas o ninjas que no ataquen y seguramente son ANBUS o ninjas de la Arena!

-Itachi: ¿y tú objetivo es…?

-Ino: ¡bueno esto es más difícil que un examen de selección chunin!

-Naruto: ¡Ino tiene razón un simple aumento no es suficiente nos deben dar algo más! –afirmó.

-Tsunade: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE MÁS?! ¡¿SABES CUÁNTO ME CUESTA DARLES UN AUMENTO?! ¡TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA! –mostrando su puño.

-Naruto: pero… -fue interrumpido.

-Tsunade: ¡TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA Y AHORA NO QUIERO NI UNA QUEJA MÁS! –siguiendo mostrando su puño.

-Jiraiya: cálmate Tsunade nuestros honorables invitados te están observando –tratando de calmarla.

-Tsunade: ¿Qué? –mirando donde estaban los hermanos Sabaku no, los dos hermanos mayores la miraban con un poco de miedo pero el menor se mantenía al margen.

-Naruto: esta bien…

-Itachi: ¡bien ahora todos recibirán un pequeño paquete donde ahí está su collar junto con la imagen y el lugar en donde se encuentra; otra cosa más solo tienen tres días! –Todos recibían sus paquetes- ¡bien ¿ninguna duda?! –el ve que alguien levantó la mano- ¿Cuál es tu duda?

-Tenten: bueno Tsunade-sama había dicho que este torneo era individual pero nos han formado en dúo.

-Itachi: ¡la inscripción era individual y al contar a los registrados se iban a formar los grupos de dos miembros! –Dejándolo claro- ¡como ya todos recibieron sus paquetes diríjanse al número de puerta que está dicha en su paquete!

Itachi notó que algunos querían abrir su paquete y dijo.

-Itachi: ¡abrirán su paquete cuando ya estén dentro del pantano! –dejándolo claro- ¡porque si lo abren antes les explotará en la cara! –su última frase lo dijo con una voz fría.

Todos quedaron serios, después ya era la hora de ir a sus puertas respectivas donde les indicaron, ya estaban dentro del pantano y se cerraron las puertas automáticamente.

En la puerta nº 45 estaba Naruto abriendo su paquete, agarró su collar y era la mitad del símbolo de Konoha y también sacó la hoja donde está la imagen de su estatuilla y las indicaciones del lugar.

-Naruto: debo encontrar ¿una caja de música? Esto no es una estatuilla pero bueno –poniéndose su collar, el collar empezó a lanzar una luz indicándole el lugar donde debe ir para encontrar a su compañero- vaya el teme mayor tenía razón el collar nos indicará en donde esta nuestro compañero –saltando en árbol a árbol siguiendo la luz.

En la puerta nº 30 estaba Sasuke abrió su paquete y se colocó el collar que tenía como símbolo del yin yang, pero él tenía la parte del yang y le faltaba el otro, también agarró el papel donde estaban las instrucciones del lugar donde estaba el objeto que debía encontrar.

-Sasuke: debo encontrar el corazón de jade –se dio cuenta que su collar lanzaba una luz que le indicaba el camino para llegar a su compañero- bueno hora de empezar –corriendo a una gran velocidad.

Por otra parte en la puerta nº 20 estaba Neji y su collar tenía la forma de una shuriken a la mitad empezó a emitir una luz que le indicaba a donde debe seguir, su estatuilla un Buda de piedra.

En la puerta nº 15 estaba Kakashi su collar tenía la forma de una estrella a la mitad y lo que debía encontrar eran dos cuadro pero no sabía de que.

En la puerta nº 60 estaba Kiba junto a su perro Akamaru, su collar tenía la forma de una paloma a la mitad y su estatuilla encontrar un objeto que represente a la amistad.

Todos ya estaban dentro del pantano con sus collares y sus objetivos, con una gran velocidad corrían todos.

Naruto iba saltando en árbol a árbol con una increíble agilidad y velocidad siguiendo la luz que emitía su collar para encontrar a su compañero o compañera; pero en medio de su camino se encuentra se encuentra a un ANBU este tenía una mascara que cubría su rostro pero podía notarse algo muy notorio en él, su cabello largo color azabache y su apariencia muy joven.

-Naruto: ¿tú quién eres…?

-ANBU: tan despistado como siempre Naruto-kun –dijo con frialdad y con la mascara su voz era distorsionada.

-Naruto: ¡no me importa quién seas pero te partiré en dos! –agarrando su kunai y lanzándose hacia su enemigo con un grito de guerra.

Naruto lo atravesó con su kunai pero su oponente empezó a transformarse en cuervos y desapareciendo en la cara del rubio.

-Naruto: o diablos estoy en un genjutsu… ¡maldito te odio Itachi! –gritó.

Ese mismo ANBU estaba parado en la rama de un árbol mirando a Naruto que estaba echado en el suelo, el chico de cabellos rubios parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

-Itachi: bueno ya va uno y faltan 79 –dijo y saliendo a una gran velocidad.

Por otra parte no muy lejos de ahí estaba una ninja médico de cabellos rosados, corriendo a una gran velocidad, la luz de su collar alumbraba más cada vez que se acercaba.

-Sakura: "según este collar ya me estoy acercando ¿Quién… quién será mi compañero?" –pensó.

Por otra parte estaba Hinata siguiendo la luz que emitía su collar mientras corría a una gran velocidad pasa por un pequeño terreno notablemente inestable pero hay estaban creciendo unas plantas muy extrañas, concentró chacra en sus pies para que al pisar por momentáneos segundos el suelo no le sucediera nada pero Hinata sintió que algo le agarró la pierna y eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en esa tierra que solo de ahí crecían malas hierbas.

-Hinata: algo me agarró.

Para la sorpresa de Hinata la raíz de una planta estaba en la superficie y estaba empezando a subirse por su pierna. Ella de una manera de salir de ese aprieto sacó un cuchillo kunai y cortó esa raíz, pero con eso aun ni acababa, las plantas empezaron a lanzar sus raíces y atraparon a Hinata aunque su collar del yin yang seguía lanzando su luz un poco más fuerte, al parecer la salvación de la joven kunoichi se acercaba.

Kakashi corría saltando y cruzando árboles, ramas todas las cosas que se encontraba seguía la luz que lanzaba su collar.

Por otra parte no muy lejos de ahí estaba Anko también, con su agilidad esquivaba todo lo que se le ponía en frente, se había encontrado con algunos ninjas de la Arena pero lo venció gracias a sus jutsus referentes a las serpientes.

Sai también estaba buscando a su compañero seguía la luz que emitía su collar en forma de un clavel, la luz era cada vez más fuerte ya lo iba a encontrar.

En las afueras del área de entrenamiento 35 estaba Tsunade con su fiel amigo Jiraiya mirando el enorme pantano que estaba frente a ellos y no por nada esta área de entrenamiento estaba en las afueras en lo más profundo del bosque donde los ninjas no se acercaban ni para mirar.

-Jiraiya: yo creo que es mucho Tsunade y es que solo les vas a dar un aumento.

-Tsunade: a mi me cuesta mucho darles ese aumento y además este es mi plan –con una curiosa mirada.

-Jiraiya: ¿Qué plan?

-Tsunade: ya lo vas a ver más adelante y todos vamos a terminar muy bien y especial ciertas personas.

-Jiraiya: no comprendo.

-Tsunade: no tienes que comprender solo observa.

Con esa última frase dejó desconcertado a su amigo.

Aun seguía el torneo muchos aun no se encontraban con sus compañeros otros sí como el caso de Konohamaru y Hanabi; Gai-sensei y lee; Iruka y Shizune; Yamato y Kurenai, muchas más.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo u por favor no se olviden de dejar review, muchos, muchos review.**

**¡¡¡¡¡Sayonara!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 amores que florecen

**¡¡Hola!! Otra vez yo y espero no a verles hecho esperar mucho.**

**Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo y espero que lo encuentren interesante, bueno, romántico… Y este capitulo me haga ganar muchos comentarios.**

**ADVERTENCIA: va a ver un poco de lemon de sasuhina, por favor no sean muy duros conmigo no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon ni siquiera un poco, así que me gustaría saber si les gustó o no.**

**Ya tengo a todas las parejas de esta fic y son:**

**Pareja principal:**

**Sasuke x Hinata (obvio)**

**Parejas secundarias:**

**Naruto x Sakura - Neji x Tenten - Lee x Tenten (leve) - Sai x Ino - Kakashi x Anko - Konohamaru x Hanabi - Yamato x Kurenai (lo sé, lo sé muy raro, pero se me ocurrió es decir Asuma murió así que Kurenai tiene derecho de buscarse otro para no quedarse sola ¿si o no?) - Obito x Rin (esta pareja me encanta y no puede faltar en un fic… aunque Obito esté muerto y no se sabe nada de Rin… pero aun así me sigue gustando)**

**Nota: NaruSaku es una de las parejas secundarias pero, Naruto es uno de los personajes principales no lo olviden, aunque este fic sea SasuHina, él sigue siendo el principal.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amores y sentimientos que salen a flote.**_

Un chico de cabellos color azabache, muy atractivo para todas las chicas corría a una gran velocidad en árbol en árbol ya que la luz de su collar alumbraba cada vez más fuerte eso significaba que ya estaba cerca de su compañero.

Pero cerca de ahí la portadora de esos hermosos ojos perlados que enamoraron aun Uchiha y heredera de su clan, estaba en grandes aprietos; en el lugar donde estaba ocurriendo el torneo era en un pantano todos sabían que iban a encontrar animales, insectos y plantas diferentes y peligrosas pero nadie pensó que también habría plantas carnívoras eso a nadie se le había cruzado por la mente. Hinata estaba en una pésima situación y no podía terminar así.

-Hinata: "rayos esto si que es humillante, nunca pensé que iba acabar siendo comida por una planta carnívora…" –pensó. Pero después vio por su alrededor que también estaba rodeada de agua- "agua, eso me facilita las cosas" –se puso a concentrarse- "¡byakugan!"

La dueña de ese doujutsu tan poderosa empezó a concentrase, del agua misma empezó a levantarse empezando a formar agujas de hielo, Hinata fue atacando a esa plantas con ese ataque.

-Hinata: "16… 32… 64…" –abriendo más sus ojos, logrando liberarse y salir de ese enredo.

Sasuke ya había llegado al lugar, lo único que podía ver era un montón de plantas destrozadas radicalmente pero en medio de ese desastre de mala jardinería estaba viendo el espaldad de una chica de un hermoso y largo cabello de color azul, venía una refrescante brisa que chocaba en el rostro blanco del Uchiha y hacía mover sus mechones que caían elegantemente por su cara mientras el cabello de la kunoichi que estaba dando la espalda, su cabello se movía a la misma dirección de donde provenía el aire y a donde se dirigía.

Hinata se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando da un giro en su eje para ver a la persona que la estaba viendo, sus ojos color perla chocaron con esos ojos negros intensos que eran tan hermosos y mayoritariamente no se veía ningún sentimiento, pero cuando esos ojos la veían y solo a ella era otra cosa.

Cuando él mira esos ojos tan lindos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, en sus ojos siempre mostraba frialdad e indiferencia con todas esas chicas que se enamoraban de él, pero cuando mira a Hinata esa barrera de frialdad que no es capaz de mostrar ningún sentimiento se desquebrajaba radicalmente mostrando sentimientos que todo el mundo pensaba que él no tenía, una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro.

Esa refrescante brisa seguía moviendo el cabello de los dos. Se acercaron y se tomaron e las manos sus collares lanzaban una gran luz y concordaban; el sol poco se estaba ocultando el día había terminado rápido, el atardecer lanzaba una hermosa luz que se reflejaba en los dos enamorados.

Por otra parte Sakura iba en árbol en árbol se había retrazado ya que se había encontrado con ninjas de la Arena, aun no encontraba rastros de su compañero pero la luz de su collar alumbraba cada vez más mientras se acercaba, hasta que llegó al lugar. Encontró aun Naruto durmiendo en el suelo pero al parecer estaba sufriendo, el collar que colgaba en su cuello era igual a la que tenía ella y lo único que eso significaba que ya había encontrado a su compañero; se acercó a él.

-Sakura: Naruto despierta –moviéndole pero no respondía- ¡Naruto despierta! –Gritó pero sin resultado hasta que se dio cuenta, tocó su frente, estaba sudando y a la vez en su rostro parecía que estaba sufriendo- o no está en un genjutsu.

Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico de cabellos dorados empezó a introducir chacra a interior de él, de un golpe Naruto despertó.

-Naruto: ah, ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó muy frustrado.

-Sakura: estabas en un genjutsu del Mangekyu Sharingan entonces yo empecé a introducir un poco de mi chacra en ti para deshacer el genjutsu. –explicó, pero esté seguía frustrado- tranquilo Naruto todo está bien –aclaró.

-Naruto: si… -calmándose un poco- y ¿Tú qué haces aquí Sakura-chan? –preguntó.

-Sakura: bueno yo… seguía la luz de mi collar y me condujo aquí –aclaró.

-Naruto: entonces… nosotros dos… seremos equipo.

-Sakura: Si –con una sonrisa.

-Naruto: ¡si! –gritó de felicidad, algo que le causó risa a la chica.

-Sakura: bien ahora debemos buscar donde acampar ya que está oscureciendo.

-Naruto: si.

Empezaron a buscar un lugar donde acampar ya que el día se acababa.

Neji ya había encontrado a su compañera, la cual estaba siendo atacada por ninjas de Suna, pero no movió ningún músculo porque ella con su gran talento con las armas se deshizo de todos ellos. Tenten se dio cuenta que su collar alumbraba más fuerte, también se dio cuenta que alguien estaba viéndola se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos blancos de su compañero de equipo.

-Tente: Neji… -fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, pero se dio cuenta del collar de Neji era la otra mitad de la shuriken de su collar.

-Neji: al parecer seremos equipo –dijo.

-Tente: es mejor que encontremos donde acampar.

Su compañero asintió, la noche ya había caído.

En esa hermosa noche que había muchas estrellas adornándola y una hermosa luna creciente la principal atracción. Un chico de piel tan pálida como la nieve observaba esa tan hermosa noche y con un carboncillo hacía maravillas en un cuaderno de dibujo. Su compañera de hermosos cabellos rubios pálidos lo miraba y observaba como la luz de la luna chocaba con su rostro; cuando ella posó sus ojos en el suelo el joven dibujante posó sus ojos negros en su compañera para después dirigirse hacia su cuaderno.

-Ino: Sai-san… ¿puedo ver su dibujo? –preguntó, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue…

-Sai: por favor podrías volver a la posición en la que estabas –con una de sus sonrisas pero esta vez su sonrisa era un poco diferente.

-Ino: claro… -fue lo único que pudo decir ella- "pensé que estaba dibujando a la luna… pero no es así…" –pensó, pero ella se dio cuenta que su sonrisa tenía un toque, no era de ninguna de esas sonrisas falsas que él quería que la gente pensaran que eran verdaderas para engañarlas- "creo… que esa sonrisa…era… de verdad" –pensó, sonrojándose.

Sai contemplaba a la chica que estaba posando para él, en si la pose que ella estaba haciendo no era llamativo en sí solo estaba en perfil con su mirada al suelo, pero tenía un perfil perfecto y esa luz que solo caía en la noche bañaba su piel de porcelana, él seguía ilustrando a la chica en perfil en una hoja de papel le gusta… le gusta hacer un retrato a la luz de la luna de esa chica, veía a la real y veía a la obra de arte que estaba haciendo, mayormente el no pone nombres a sus dibujos pero esta vez se le llegó un sentimiento que él no podía decir que era… pero le vino la inspiración para crear un nombre para su obra maestra.

En ese tenebroso pantano que lo único que lo alumbra es la luz que envía la luna y las estrellas. Estaba acampando dos niños de aproximadamente doce años, que estaban escondidos en las raíces de un enorme árbol, el fría era insoportable la niña de cabellos castaños y ojos perlados se abrazaba a sí misma para brindarse calor; el frío era intenso y la fogata que ellos habían hecho no duraría para toda la noche.

-Hanabi: v-vaya aquí… hace… mucho frío.

-Konohamaru: solo por ganar un aumento esa vieja nos manda aquí… -dijo, este se fue acercando un poco más a su compañera, cosa que ella se exaltó un poco.

-Hanabi: ¿Qué haces? –preguntó.

-Konohamaru: hace mucho fría así que hay que juntarnos para brindarnos calor. –con una sonrisa.

Hanabi dejó que se acercara para brindarse calor y no murieran de frío.

Muchos ya han encontrado a sus compañeros.

En una parte del pantano estaban una chica de cabellos rosados y su ruidoso compañero, los estaban frente a una fogata y un río estaba a poco metros de ellos, el frío era intenso helaba hasta los huesos.

-Sakura: uff… si que hace frío –abrazándose a sí misma.

-Naruto: toma Sakura-chan –ofreciéndole su chamarra y él solo quedando en un polo.

-Sakura: pero… Naruto te vas a dar un resfriado si no te cuidas.

-Naruto: no te preocupes Sakura-chan yo puedo aguantar ya que cuando estaba entrenando con ero-senin aprendí a aguantar las temperaturas altas y esto no es nada para mí –afirmó- toma… para que no te congeles –ofreciéndola nuevamente su chamarra.

-Sakura: gracias… -con una sonrisa y tomado la chamarra que su amigo le ofreció.

El dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules bien intensos se levantó y se dirigió hacia el río.

-Sakura: ¿Naruto a dónde vas? –preguntó.

-Naruto: voy al río porque quiero lavarme la cara –dijo.

Se dirigió hacia su destino, se arrodilló y con sus manos recogió el agua, llevándosela hasta el rostros; el agua y su contacto con su rostro, después se mojó el cabello. Su compañera que la estaba observando vio como su amigo sacudía sus cabellos dorados y como la luz natural de la luna llegaba a su rostro y a sus cabellos dorados que aun seguían mojados, un pequeño rubor se notó en el rostro de la joven ninja médico no sabía porque pero la manera como Naruto mojaba su rostro y su cabello la manera como lo sacudía lo hacía ver más atractivo que el mismo Sasuke. Todas esa cosas cruzaron sobre su cabeza ¿acaso empezaba a sentir algo por él? No, no puede ser ¿o si? No estaba segura.

Naruto empezó a retornar hacia el lugar donde está acampando con su amiga, notó algo en ella que era algo raro.

-Naruto: ¿Te sucede algo Sakura-chan? –preguntó, aun su rostro y cabello seguían mojados.

-Sakura: no… nada –desapareciendo el rubor de sus mejillas- toma… una manta –ofreciéndole.

-Naruto: No Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien.

-Sakura: tonterías Naruto, hace mucho frío abrígate aunque sea un poco –ofreciéndole.

-Naruto: esta bien –rendido, tomado la manta y cubriéndose con ella.

La noche seguía y ya era muy tarde eso significaba que ya era la hora de dormir.

La noche seguía y el frío era insoportable, bajo las ramas de un enorme roble estaba un equipo en especial, abrigados por una sola manta el viento azotaba fuertemente y asechando al fuego que hacia todo lo posible por mantener su llama encendida para brindar calor a la pareja que estaba abrigándose con la única manta que tenía. El silencio era intenso, lo único que se podía escuchar era el viento recorrer en todas partes, hasta que Sasuke rompe el silencio.

-Sasuke: esto es demasiado, si que esa vieja es demasiado tacaña pero lo más impresionante es que nosotros estemos aquí solo por un tonto aumento… aunque sea el premio debería ser más como dijo el baka de Naruto –dijo con su típica seriedad.

-Hinata: pero tú también aceptaste entrar… bueno eso prueba lo que hace el poder del dinero –con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro angelical algo que Sasuke se quedó admirando.

-Sasuke: ¿tú por qué entraste Hinata-chan? –preguntó.

-Hinata: bueno una pequeña parte por el premio… bueno ¿Quién no?... pero lo que me llevó a entrar a este torneo fue… bueno lo vi como parte de mi entrenamiento, quería ver si soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir esto.

-Sasuke: ¿Y lo eres?

-Hinata: aun no lo sé… -suspiró.

-Sasuke: tu eres muy fuerte Hinata-chan… realmente eres de admirar ya que no eres como las demás y eso te hace una kunoichi completa –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Hinata: ¿realmente lo dices Sasuke-kun? –con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke: lo digo enserio... bueno no soy muy bueno halagando a una chica ya que la mayor parte del tiempo las estoy apartando de mi. –dijo. Desordenando sus cabellos aun más de lo que están

-Hinata: gracias Sasuke-kun –con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Sasuke: no Hinata, yo debo agradecerte.

-Hinata: ¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sasuke: por… quererme por lo que soy, contigo me mostré comos soy realmente, tú me entiendes y… eres la única chica a quién le he dicho que la amo. –Mirándola a los ojos que todas esas palabras eran verdaderas ya que salían de su corazón.- pero sabes algo a mi más me gusta demostrarlo por hechos y no palabras.

Sasuke se fue acercando más y más a Hinata, la chica de esos hermosos ojos que cautivaría a cualquiera tenía un rubor en las mejillas, él se acercaba más hasta rozar sus labios con los labios rojizos de su amada, sus dos labios se unieron en un beso totalmente excitante, los dos lo correspondían ese beso era suave y a la vez tan apasionado.

Hinata se dejaba llevar por esa sensación, la lengua del chico de cabellos azabache quería penetrar y explorar su boca cosa que ella lo permitió. Eran dos almas unidas por el amor, dos vidas que jamás imaginaron estar juntas pero ahí estaban, ese beso cada vez fue más y más intenso. Sasuke estaba encima de Hinata y esa manta estaba encima de ellos.

Empezó a bajar su mano desde la cadera hasta su muslo, sus manos eran tan suaves, también bajó hasta su pierna, la masajeaba de una manera suave y placentera; dejó de acariciarle esa parte para llevar sus manos hacia su abrigo para desabrocharlo, eso los obligó a sentarse, Sasuke botó el abrigo de su amada aun lado iba acariciando su delicada espalda tras su blusa, acariciaba cada rincón del cuerpo de Hinata, ella era una joya con la cual debería ser muy cuidadoso para no estropearla, de sus labios pasó a probar el cuello de esa chica que la había cambiado.

Ella se separó un poco del chico, sus rostros tenían un rojizo leve lo cual los hacía ver agradable, de nuevo Sasuke volvió a besar el cuello de la hermosa chica que estaba en sus brazos, con sus finas manos ella iba acariciando la bien formada espalda de su amado sintiendo los besos y leves mordeduras que hacía en su cuello, la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de placer. Al aire frío poco a poco fue yéndose para transformarse en leves brisas refrescantes.

Sasuke paró para ver el rostro de Hinata, los dos tenían un rubor en el rostro. Ella trasladó sus manos hacia el bien formado pecho de ese chico que la hacía sentir esos placeres, iba acariciando esos pectorales para después bajar la camisa que llevaba puesta; de nuevo se unieron en un beso totalmente intenso que poseía una muy buena cantidad de pasión. Él fue pasando sus manos nuevamente tras la blusa de Hinata para acariciar su perfecta espalda, su piel era tan suave que esa blusa resultaba todo un fastidio para la exploración del cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer que se había convertido esa niña tímida, de nuevo fue bajando hacia su cuello ya que quería probarlo de nuevo, esa mujer… con la que estaba disfrutando ese momento tan especial poseía un embriagante aroma a romero, paró para querer quitarle esa blusa y para que ella le muestre sus hermosos senos que deberían ser una obra de arte..

Hinata reaccionó ante la acción de Sasuke.

-Hinata: ¡No! S-Sasuke-kun… e-es mejor que no –dijo, quitándose de encima a Sasuke.

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Hinata: bueno… yo… bueno a mi… me gustaría mucho que mi primera vez sea muy especial –dijo sonrojada- y pues… no me gustaría pasarla en un pantano donde pudiera aparecer un ninja y vernos en un estado que no es presentable.

-Sasuke: tienes razón –dijo dejando que Hinata se pusiera su abrigo y él se ponía su camisa. Hinata se echó aun costado para dormir.

-Hinata: buenas noches Sasuke-kun… -susurró pero fue escuchado por el nombrado.

-Sasuke: buenas noches… -dijo.

Cuando estaba apunto de ser abrazada por los brazos de Morfeo, fue abrazada por los brazos del chico que estaba a su lado, Sasuke se echó a lado de Hinata rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos hundiendo su rostro en el suave cabello de la chica para aspirar su olor, algo que puso nerviosa a la joven subiéndole un rubor en las mejillas.

-Hinata: ¡S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué haces?! –preguntó nerviosa.

-Sasuke: está haciendo un poco de frío así que hay que brindarnos calor –dijo.

-Hinata: p-pero…. –aun nerviosa.

-Sasuke: por favor déjame quedarme así esta noche… quiero sentirme bien, quiero aspirar ese delicioso aroma que manda tu cabello –dijo.

Hinata se quedó más sonrojada de lo que mayormente lo está, poco a poco fue bajando su rubor y volver a lo normal, una sonrisa tierna y suave se dibujó en su rostro angelical, ella colocó sus manos en las manos de Sasuke, con suma delicadeza las acariciaba… se sentía realmente feliz de estar a su lado, ya por fin sus hermosos ojos se cerraron para trasladarse a ese mundo de sueños.

Un sol radiante salía por el oeste mandando uno de sus rayos solares al rostro de un chico de cabellos dorados que dormía con una simple manta que no lo habrás abrigado lo suficiente en toda la noche, pero por su posición no tuvo una mala noche, los rayos del sol le llegaban a la cara haciéndolo despertar, aun soñoliento se levanta y se sienta en el suelo, ve que tenía una manta después envía su mirada a su compañera con la cual le tocó hacer equipo, ella estaba durmiendo y estaba utilizando su chamarra para abrigarse… ella se sentía tan tranquila, tan frágil y tan dulce; la estuvo contemplando un buen rato pero después decidió dejarla por lo momentos.

Sakura abría sus ojos jade poco a poco, se sienta y empieza a hacer unos pequeños ejercicios de estiramientos, una chamarra cayó de su cuerpo al darse cuenta ella lo levantó, se quedó contemplándola y recordando lo de anoche cuando su amigo le brindó su chamarra para que no pasara frío aunque él si lo pasara, fue un acto de caballerosidad de parte del rubio cosa que ella jamás va a olvidar. Ella envía su mirada por otro lado y ve a un chico que estaba sentado frente a una fogata al parecer cocinando algo, no tenía nada para cubrir su bien formada y perfecta espaldad, de sus cabellos rubios mojados caían gotas que llegaban hasta su cuerpo y se deslizaban hasta caer al vacío, Naruto solo llevaba su pantalón puesto dejando al descubierto sus atractivos que con mucho ejercicio los obtuvo. Sakura la observaba desde su posición aunque sólo podía ver su espalda, tenía que admitir que Naruto no estaba nada mal sino todo lo contrario, esos pensamientos retumbaron en la cabeza de la joven ninja que en un segundo sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

Naruto estaba frente a la fogata que el mismo había hecho, estaba esperando que los dos pescados que el mismo había pescado se asaran al gusto, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su amiga que ya había despertado y la estaba observando, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del shinobi.

-Naruto: Sakura-chan veo que ya despertaste –dijo con ese ánimo que le caracteriza- estoy esperando a que los pescados se hacen para poder desayunar –dijo.

-Sakura: ah… gracias Naruto –dijo, pero se dio cuenta que entre sus manos tenía la chamarra de su amigo así que decidió devolvérsela, se acercó a él y colocó la chamarra en la espalda descubierta del chico- gracias de nuevo –dijo.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Sakura: ¡¿Cómo que por qué?!... me emprestaste tu chamarra para no pasar frío y te lo agradezco –dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Naruto: no hay problema Sakura-chan estoy seguro que Sasuke-teme también hubiera hecho lo mismo si te hubiera visto con frío –dijo.

-Sakura: si –con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- "me pregunto si en verdad Sasuke-kun hubiera sido amable conmigo como lo fue Naruto" –pensó.

-Naruto: bien Sakura-chan los pescados están listos cuando desees puedes venir a comer –dijo.

-Sakura: si… tengo mucha hambre –dijo.

Se sentó al lado del rubio, agarró su pescado y empezó a comerlo, pero no podía evitar ver a su compañero que también comía su pescado, se veía como un niño pero las gotas de su cabello mojado cayendo a su cara delineando su contextura, bajando por sus curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, otras gotas recorrían su bien formado pecho siguiendo su camino hasta llegar hasta abajo, empezó a tener pensamientos indebidos y se los sacó de la cabeza en una sacudida pero una pregunta se le pasó por la mente ¿aun ama a Sasuke con la misma intensidad de cuando era niña?...

Una hermosa chica habría sus hermosos ojos perlas, los rayos solares empañaban sus hermosos ojos, no había duda alguna iba hacer un día sumamente caluroso, frotaba sus ojos con una de sus manos, sintió que alguien jugaba con su cabello y no estaban durmiendo en el suelo al parecer su cabeza estaba recostada en algo muy cómodo o mejor dicho en el pecho de una persona, levanta su mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos tan negros como la misma noche.

El poseedor de esos ojos dejó de jugar con el cabello de la chica para mirar esos ojos tan hechizantes.

-Sasuke: buenos días –dijo sin dejar de mirarla, ella le sonrió.

-Hinata: v-vaya….p-pensé que… estaba soñando –dijo con un toque de tartamudeo para después tener un fuerte rubor en su rostro- s-significa… q-que… -no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Sasuke: me gustó mucho pasar la noche contigo… de verdad –dijo.

-Hinata: ¿dormimos así de abrazados? –preguntó.

-Sasuke: si. –afirmó.

-Hinata: vaya… y yo creí que todo fue un sueño –volviendo a recostarse en el pecho del chico- a mi… también me gustó –dijo, algo que puso a Sasuke un poco feliz aunque solo lo demostró reposando un tierno beso en la frente de la chica, esa era una manera de decir que fue la mejor noche que halla tenido… por ahora.

-Hinata: bueno… es hora de levantarnos e ir en busca de nuestro objetivo –dijo levantándose. Sasuke le siguió.

-Sasuke: bien, yo iré a pescar y tú has la fogata –dijo.

-Hinata: si –dijo.

Sasuke se sacó su ropa quedando en boxers, yéndose al rió pescando dos grandes pescados, fue hacía donde estaba su compañera y quizás también su compañera para toda su vida, ella estaba preparando para hacer la fogata y a su lado estaban algunas frutas, cuando ella terminó el chico apareció con dos pescados a la mano todo empapado.

-Sasuke: bien yo hago el resto –soltó los pescados y empezó a hacer el sello del tigre- Katon Gōkakyō no Jutsu –dijo, dirigiendo su bola de fuego al lugar de la fogata tomando sorprendida por el ataque de Sasuke sin aviso.

-Hinata: ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó.

-Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa? –dijo.

-Hinata: deberías de avisarme cuando vayas hacer eso –dijo un poco molesta- casi me quemas –dijo.

-Sasuke: un ninja debe estar preparado para todo para que no se lleve una sorpresa porque el enemigo no le va a decir que ya va a atacar –dijo.

-Hinata: eso es un buen consejo Sasuke-kun… pero serviría si estuviéramos en una batalla cosa que no estamos en esa situación. –dijo, dándole un pescado frito.

-Sasuke: aunque no la estemos debemos estar preparados para todo... –recibiendo el pescado- … para no ser sorprendidos –agarrando su katana con cautela

-Hinata: si, tienes razón –activando su línea sucesoria.

Por los alrededores por donde están Sasuke y Hinata había unos ninjas de Konoha y algunos de Suna en sí eran como seis que estaban observándolos, uno de ellos empezó hablar con otro con un comunicador.

-Ninja 1 1: estamos a una buena distancia como usted nos ordenó –dijo y con el que está conversando empezó a responderle.

-¿?: bien… no dejen que los descubran, ustedes son ninjas de elite no pueden permitir que los descubran unos simples chunnin –ordenó.

-Ninja 1: si Itachi-san como usted ordene –dijo obedeciéndole.

Los que estaban siendo observados ya estaban tomando precauciones y actuaban que no sabían nada.

-Sasuke: Hinata ¿Cuántos son? –preguntó serio, comiendo su pescado.

-Hinata: son seis ninjas ANBU –dijo mostrando levemente su byakugan.

-Sasuke: ¿a cuantos metros están de nosotros? –preguntó.

-Hinata: serán unos quince metros. –respondió.

-Sasuke: bien es hora hacer que salgan. –se vistió, agarró su katana y mando su mirada en lugar de donde se supone deben estar esos ninjas, mirando su objetivo activó su sharingan, levantó su katana y lo sostenía con firmeza.

Los ninjas que estaban escondidos se dieron cuenta que ellos ya sabían de su paradero, sorprendido el líder, avisa a todos.

-Ninja 1: ¿Qué? Se dio cuenta ¡vamos! –ordenó.

-Todos: ¡si!

Todos salieron desde su escondite y a atacar a la pareja, Sasuke y Hinata se pusieron en guardia y listos para atacar.

Hinata estaba en el río, con el chacra enviado a sus pies podía mantenerse de pie en el agua, era rodeada por tres ninjas lo cual ellos fueron a su ataque, ella con su byakugan activado pudo ver sus puntos de chacra y los golpeó ahí con su juuken, aun ellos querían tener una batalla con Hinata cosa que ella no rechazó.

-Hinata: ¡jutsu del vórtex de agua! –gritó.

Con el agua que estaba en su alrededor hizo un una tremenda ola lo cual hizo que todos esos ninjas fueran derrotados, el agua estaba yendo hasta donde estaba Sasuke, este al ver eso dio un salto y se fue hasta un árbol para salvarse de esa inundación que estaba ocurriendo, los enemigos intentaron salvarse pero no pudieron, cuando el agua fue dispersándose algunos aun tenían fuerza para levantarse pero Sasuke les dio el golpe de gracia mandándoles un buen chidori nagashi provocándoles su perdición.

-Sasuke: terminamos, ahora hay que irnos. –dijo con un tono de serio.

-Hinata: s-si. –afirmó.

Se fueron como velocidad de rayo hacia su objetivo. Hinata con su byakugan activado miraba por los alrededores para ver si hay otro enemigo como lo de antes para que no intenten hacerles una emboscada y Sasuke iba primero con su katana en la mano para atacar a quién se le pusiera en el camino, tenía la hoja de instrucciones para llegar al templo donde estaba su objetivo que era el corazón de jade.

Por otro lado estaban yendo dos jounin, que les tocó ser pareja en esto, Kakashi iba atrás y su compañera que le tomaba la delantera, iba a toda velocidad y eso hacía que el ninja que copia estuviera obligado a seguir su ritmo.

-Kakashi: Anko, cálmate no hay ningún ninja que nos siga… en sí acabaste con todos ellos. –dijo.

-Anko: ¡ya cállate! Y no seas un llorón Kakashi, además estamos cerca y sobre todo nosotros vamos a ganar. –dijo con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en el rostro.

-Kakashi: "ay, por qué me tuvo que tocar con la loca #1 de toda Konoha" –pensó, todo agobiado.

FLASH BACK

Los dos estaban siendo acorralados por diez ninjas de Suna, Kakashi estaba listo con su sharingan descubierto, cuando estaba a punto de atacar, cierta kunoichi se le adelantó. Anko con su gran agilidad, experiencia, invocando a sus serpientes que salen de sus mangas y de diversas partes, con su velocidad, con su impulsividad junto con sus deseos de pelear, ver sangre y de ganar los venció de manera rápida; dejando a un Kakashi helado de la manera tan fría que los venció y en su posición de ataque, pero después volvió a la realidad.

-Anko: vaya no fueron gran cosa y me pregunto ¿así son los shinobis de Suna? –dijo con pura arrogancia.

-Kakashi: te precipitaste Anko, como siempre. –dijo, tapando su ojo sharingan.

-Anko: otra cosa que tú seas demasiado lento Kakashi y no sólo eres lento sino también ocioso ya que me dejaste a todos ellos para mí, en sí no fueron gran cosa y los vencí en un dos por tres. –dijo con suma superioridad.

-Kakashi: ah mujeres –suspiró.

FIN FLASH BACK

Estaban corriendo entre el bosque a una tremenda velocidad, ya estaban cerca de su objetivo. Kakashi y Anko se detuvieron en seco porque ya estaban en su templo, en su hoja de instrucciones decía que tenían que buscar dos retratos aunque no fueron muy específicos. Cuando entraron, el lugar estaban con velas y decoraciones japonesas, los dos quedaron en shock al fijar sus miradas hacia delante, donde estaban los retratos.

Kakashi al ver la fotografía de su antiguo equipo le dio tantas ganas de llorar, pero tenía que abstenerse y lo único que salió de su ojo visible fue una lágrima notoria; hace tiempos que no veía esa imagen de su compañera Rin, de su sensei, de él de niño y sobre todo de su compañero que más odiaba pero al final en malas circunstancias se volvió su mejor amigo. Se restregó al ¿Cómo pudo a ver sido capaz de olvidarse en tan poco tiempo d esa imagen? De la imagen donde estaban su sensei, de su amiga Rin y de su tardón amigo quién le enseñó qué tan importantes son los amigos y gracias a él ya no es ese chico serio ya que si hubiera seguido no tendría nada de que enseñar, ya que una persona no se vuelve maestro solo por enseñar jutsus sino uno se vuelve maestro cuando enseña a sus alumnos a enderezarse por el buen camino… por un buen camino ninja. Se fue acercando hacia donde estaba en retrato, lo tomó y fue observándolo con más detenimiento.

-Kakashi: vaya al ver de nuevo esta fotografía me viene lindos recuerdos con mis amigos –dijo, aunque no se lo podría ver por la mascara el tenía una sonrisa, aunque una sonrisa melancólica- hace tiempos que no veo a Rin, hace una semana… que no… voy a ver la tumba… de Obito y de Minato-sensei –empezó a sollozar y sus lágrimas caían en la fotografía- seguramente… si ellos me vieran así… me dirían que soy… un mal amigo… si Obito estuviera vivo… seguramente me llamaría escoria, por haberme olvidado de mis amigos… de los que fueron una familia para mi. –reprochándose, no pudiendo dejar de llorar.

Los sentimientos más profundos de Kakashi estaban saliendo a flote, Anko lo miraba con suma tristeza, nunca pensó verlo así. De él posó su mirada en la fotografía que se supone que es de ella, ahí estaba de niña con una tierna sonrisa y el legendario sannin que alguna vez fue su sensei, la persona que más admiraba y que le dejó una marca de maldición que nunca desparecerá; al recordar eso tocó el lugar de donde estaba esa marca maldita y no pudo soportarlo más dejando caer lágrimas que recorrían salvajemente su rostro, no podía detener esa malditas lágrimas, la fría y sanguinaria Anko ya no estaba ahí. El ninja de cabellos plateados no pudo dejar de sorprenderse su único ojos visible estaba abierto en su totalidad, aun con lágrimas que salían no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, a la kunoichi que consideraba totalmente una fastidiosa estaba ahí llorando igual que él.

-Anko: la verdad… nunca pensé verte así Kakashi… llorando por el pasado y creo que eso es contagioso ya que yo también estoy llorando… por una estupidez –dijo sollozando, se fue acercando y agarró esa fotografía, parecía que la iba a romper y sus lágrimas caían en ella- yo viví bueno tiempos con él, lo creía lo mejor pero él se convirtió en la peor persona, me utilizó, me usó como una rata de laboratorio y después me abandonó pensando que yo no iba a sobrevivir… pero se había equivocado ya que de los diez niños que él utilizó yo fui la única que salió con vida, pero… no importa él está muerto y ya no puede hacer más daño. –limpiándose el rostro. Pero quedando rastros que lloró- realmente si hubiera sabido esto… no hubiera entrado a este tonto torneo.

-Kakashi: no sé tú pero yo estoy feliz de estar aquí. –con una sonrisa aunque no se nota por su mascara.

-Anko: ¡¿Por qué?! Si te hizo revivir momentos que querías olvidar. –dijo.

-Kakashi: cierto… pero no pude ni quiero olvidar, tuve momentos terribles eso es verdad pero también momentos felices… como cuando Obito me enseñó lo importante que son los amigos. –dijo.

-Anko: yo también tuve momentos divertidos con Orochimaru, aunque no sea de creer, creo… que eso si puedo recordar. –dijo. Con una sonrisa.

-Kakashi: cierto… -dándole la razón a Anko- pero fue la primera vez que te veo llorar.

-Anko: si, pero si le dices a alguien te mato –amenazó.

Se miraron por un rato y después se rieron como si hubiera sido un chiste.

-Anko: es enserio si le dices a alguien te mato –muy segura de sus palabras.

-Kakashi: vale, vale –suspiró.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ojala que haya sido de su agrado y mil disculpas por haberme tardado, es que con todo lo del colegio, las tareas y los exámenes con me dejaban escribir el capitulo. Por favor dejen review. **


	6. Chapter 6 Calmar a la bestia

¡¡hola

**¡¡hola!! A todos, quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado, pero estuve muy ocupada con el colegio y toda la cosa, sobre todo no me sentía inspirada y el capitulo me resultó corto pero igualmente espero que sea de su agrado. Hoy di dos exámenes, uno de religión y otro de matemática y espero aprobar ya que me levanté como a las tres de la mañana para estudiar.**

**Espero que les agrade este capitulo.**

……

**Capitulo 6**

El equipo de Sasuke y Hinata llegaban a su objetivo, ya habían pasado dos días desde que empezaron y solo les queda un día más. Los dos llegaron a una cabaña vieja, en ese lugar estaba lo que buscaban. Ambos se encontraban dentro, era más grande de lo que pensaban, en el medio se encontraba lo que tanto han estado buscando en estos últimos días, el corazón de jade.

-¡Mira Sasuke-kun, lo hallamos! –Dijo Hinata- no fui muy difícil.

Quiso acercarse pero Sasuke le impidió el paso.

-Espera –dijo él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella.

Sasuke tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia donde estaba el la estatuilla, cuando la piedrilla golpeó el suelo, la tierra se abrió de una manera impresionante, dejando un hoyo tremendo pero la estatuilla seguía en el medio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hinata al ver eso se imaginó lo que pudo pasar si se hubiera acercado.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa… Hinata –dijo Sasuke, con tu típica seriedad.

-A-Arigato… gozaimasu –agradeció.

-Al parecer esto no va hacer muy sencillo como parecía –comentó.

-Pero ahora, ¿Cómo pasamos esto? –preguntó.

Los dos miraban al tremendo hueco que estaba frente a ellos, era tan profundo que no vista no era posible ver que tan profundo era.

-Si damos un tremendo salto… quizás podamos alcanzar la estatuilla –sugirió Hinata.

-No, posiblemente no podamos llegar –dijo- pero tengo una mejor idea.

Sasuke alzó su brazo a la distancia de su hombro y de su manga salieron tres largas serpientes que lograron llegar y tomar la estatuilla.

-Listo –dijo Sasuke.

-¡Genial! Ya hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo –dijo Hinata- ahora nos toca llegas a la base, Sasuke-kun.

-Cierto –dijo- ahora hay que irnos para terminar con esto.

-¡Hai! –afirmó Hinata.

Cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de irse Sasuke la agarró por el brazo obligándola a voltear y atrapando sus labios para formar un hermoso beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras su otra mano estaba ocupada sosteniendo el corazón de jade, ella ponía delicadamente sus manos en los hombros de su amado. El momento de separase llegó, por la falta de aire que les arruinó el momento.

Ella lo miraba con ternura, una clase de ternura que solo dos mujeres que él conoce las posee, que fueron bendecidas con ese don, las dos mujeres más valiosas que Sasuke tiene. Empezó a acariciar su rostro de porcelana y depositó un bello beso en sus labios.

Hinata le seguía sonriendo de esa manera, ella sabía como traspasar la barrera de frialdad que Sasuke siempre ponía, ella era la única que podía ver a través de él.

-Es mejor que sigamos –sugirió Sasuke, ella solo afirmó.

Los dos siguieron con su camino, iban a una gran velocidad ya que aun les faltaba llegar a la parte del desierto, solo este día y todo este torneo terminaría. Ya iban a ese mismo ritmo desde hace cinco horas, ya estaban cansados sobre todo seguir hace velocidad era muy agotador. Hinata estaba agitada pero no le importaba, tenía que seguir al mismo ritmo que Sasuke, este llevaba un poco de adelanto, ella tenía activado su línea sucesoria para ver si había algún ninja que quisiera atacarlo… pero por ahora por había nada.

Seguían saltando en árbol a árbol, pero en eso Hinata pisa una rama y esta rompe, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo y se golpee pero sobre todo se lastimó su tobillo, Sasuke al darse cuenta va hacia ella.

-¡Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?! –preguntó, se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun –dijo ella, brindándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas para que no se preocupara, pero no funcionó.

Sasuke no se quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de Hinata. Pero cuando intentó levantarse ella misma se delató, al mismo momento de levantarse de nuevo calló al suelo, obligándola a tocar en la parte en que le duele, su tobillo.

-Te lastimaste el tobillo al caerte –dijo Sasuke.

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien –afirmó Hinata- no me duele de verdad.

-No te quieras a ser la fuerte Hinata –comentó Sasuke- se te ve perfectamente que te lastimaste, ni siquiera puedes pararte.

-Pero… yo…

Hinata se sentía nuevamente un estorbo, tenía la cabeza baja y poseía una mirada triste. Sasuke al ver eso lo único que pudo ser levantarla y llevarla en sus brazos, algo que sorprendió a la chica.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Como no puedes seguir caminando supongo que deberé llevarte de esta manera.

-¡Pero yo puedo caminar sola! –dijo ella.

-Primero examinaremos tu tobillo lastimado y después seguiremos con nuestro camino –dijo él ignorando toda excusa que quería hacer la joven Hyuuga, hasta que ella se resignó.

La sombra de un enorme árbol les brindaba un refrescante brisa, tenían agua y un poco de frutas que el chico de cabello color azabache había recolectado. Hinata estaba sentada a lado de un árbol que le protegía de la luz del sol, tenía la parte del pie hasta más arriba del tobillo vendado y sus intentos de querer caminar eran fallidos, al parecer su torcedura era grave ya que en ocasiones ella gemía del dolor sobre todo cuando su acompañante la trató.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke había encontrado un buen lugar para tratar a Hinata, un gran árbol donde les brindaba sus sombra, una refrescante brisa corría, en si era un buen lugar. Él fue al riachuelo más cercano para recoger algo de agua para ver y poder tratar la torcedura de su acompañante._

_Hinata lo esperaba, de ves en cuando venían ondas de dolor proveniente de su torcedura._

_-"Vaya si que duele" –eso cruzó por sus pensamientos mientras tocaba su herida._

_Ella levantó su mirada y vio que el Uchiha ya venía._

_-¡Sasuke-kun llegaste! –Dijo Hinata- pensé que no llegarías, ya te estabas demorando –con una sonrisa en dibujada en su rostro._

_-Bueno ya vine, ahora déjame ver tu tobillo –ordenó Sasuke._

_Se puso a examinar la parte hinchada y no había duda que estaba hinchada, era un gran esguince de tobillo. Empezó a tocar la parte de la lesión, al mismo tiempo que tocó la parte afectada ella soltó un gemido de dolor._

_-Tu esguince es muy grave –confirmó Sasuke._

_-Ahora… eres doctor… es si que no sabía –dijo Hinata un poco burlándose de la atención que él le brindaba, pero aun así se aguantaba el dolor que le causaba cuando le tocaba la parte de la lesión._

_-No necesito ser doctor como para saber que es grave –dijo Sasuke- ahora tendrás que aguantar el dolor con todas tus fuerzas Hinata, porque yo te voy a tratar –le estaba mostrando una de sus sonrisas arrogantes._

_La curación empezó, teniendo como ninja médico aunque no oficial a Uchiha Sasuke, la paciente se tuvo que aguantar el dolor que le causaba, algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos forzosamente cuando Sasuke le sobaba la parte inflamada. Bien podría ser por el hecho que cuando te tratan un esguince es muy doloroso o bien porque el sobador simplemente no sabe hacer bien su trabajo._

_Cuando terminó la dolorosa curación, el tobillo de Hinata estaba vendado y en su rostro había rastro que lágrimas habían caído sobre ella._

_Fin del flash back_

Sasuke aun no llegaba, se había ido de nuevo al riachuelo más cercano para traer agua para el camino, ella estaba impaciente en que él llegara, aun no le había agradecido por la manera en que la cuidó y quería hacerlo. Se cansó de esperar, así que con su esfuerzo trató de pararse aunque lo logró aun no era muy seguro que caminara, ella se podía sostener con su pierna derecha ya que su torcedura estaba en la parte izquierda, empezó a caminar despacio pero seguro.

No muy cerca del lugar donde estaba Hinata, el Uchiha estaba llegando con las botellas llenas de agua, pero a lo lejos vio a Hinata que estaba caminando algo que le molestó ya que, su tobillo no está en las condiciones para caminar.

-Joder… -susurró.

Empezó a correr para que evitar que la Hyuuga siguiera caminando.

Hinata podía ver a Sasuke que venía corriendo, se alegró pero después la alegría desapareció ya que vio que estaba molesto, así que detuvo el paso. Él se le acercó no había duda que estaba molesto.

-Sasuke-kun yo quería… -no pudo terminar su frase porque él la interrumpió.

-¡Se puede saber qué haces caminando! –Dijo Sasuke muy enojado- ¡Se supone que aun no puedes caminar y debes descansar!

-Pero ya descansé además si puedo caminar –dijo Hinata- un poco cojeando, pero ya no me duele mucho como antes.

-¿Estas segura que ya puedes caminar? –preguntó.

-Si y gracias a ti Sasuke-kun –agradeció- por eso decidí buscarte porque ya me moría las ganas de querer agradecerte.

Hinata tiene el don de con sus sonrisas tan tiernas, sinceras y llenas de sentimientos es capaz de ablandar la más duro corazón, ya que cuando ella demostró esa sonrisa él se tranquilizó. Sasuke mostró algo que jamás pensó mostrar, y fue una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, esta sonrisa era especial porque no poseía arrogancia sino poseía ternura, una ternura que no se le veía desde que era un niño.

Él sentía una gran paz cuando estaba a su lado, ella era la única chica que podía purificar su alma, él la atrajo hacia su persona y la abrazó… ella correspondió al abrazo.

Una hermosa escena se estaba presenciando, el amor entre ellos era puro, los dos unieron sus labios para formar un tierno beso. Les faltaba poco para llegar hacía su destino… en sí no tenían prisa sino todo lo contrario, ellos tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos y para amarse.

……

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, para el próximo capitulo será la final del torneo y se verá quién ganó.**

**Dejen review.**

**Esta vez me esforzaré para escribir más rápido.**


	7. Chapter 7 Se terminó el torneo

Espero que les guste el capitulo

**Espero que les guste el capitulo **

…………

**Se terminó el torneo. Entendimientos**

Recién era medio día, pero todos los equipos que ya tenían sus estatuillas tenían que llegar a la parte desértica y después cruzarla hasta llegar a un cuartel. Sasuke corría a una gran velocidad y a la vez llevaba a sus espaldas a Hinata, ya estaban a punto de llegar a la parte desértica. Llegaron pero igualmente él seguía corriendo, aun no llegaban a donde tenían que llegar.

Mientras el corría, algo lo llamó la atención y lo obligó a detenerse, la tierra temblaba… es como si estuviera ocurriendo un temblor en esos momentos, pero no… ante lo ojos de Sasuke y Hinata apareció el causante de esa tembladera. Ahí estaba Naruto encima de un enorme sapo al lado de la persona que le tocó de compañera, Sakura.

-¡Ja! ¿Viste Sakura-chan? Llegamos muy rápido y no será ningún problema cruzar este desierto –dijo Naruto con mucho ánimo.

-Naruto… podríamos ir… caminando –dijo Sakura- creo… que no me siento nada bien.

Sakura tenía el rostro de estar enferma, estaba tocando su estómago como acto de querer vomitar. Pero fue la única que se dio cuanta que aparte de ellos había otras personas que estaban en ese lugar.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo Sakura al notar a Sasuke.

Naruto se percató de ellos.

-¡Sasuke… y Hinata-chan están aquí también! –dijo Naruto.

-¡Hey, idiota ¿Qué se supone que haces?! –preguntó Sasuke.

-¡No empieces a molestar Sasuke-baka! –Respondió- A propósito ¿Qué haces con Hinata-chan?!

-¡Qué no es obvio imbécil, ella es mi compañera! –respondió Sasuke.

"_¿A Sasuke-kun le tocó como compañera a Hinata? ¿Por qué? Y yo que pensé que me iba a tocar a mí hacer equipo con Sasuke-kun"_ se preguntó a sí misma, ella realmente quería que le tocara con él para que su relación se haga más fuerte y la final él acepte ser su prometido.

-¡Vaya Hinata-chan tuviste la mala suerte de que tocara un hígado como Sasuke como compañero! –Comentó, pero observó más detalladamente a Hinata y vio que estaba lastimada- ¿Hinata qué te pasó?

-Nada… solo… fue un accidente –desvió su mirada- nada grave… Naruto-kun –volvió a mirarle pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno terminó la charla! –Dijo Naruto- ¡Sakura-chan es hora de irnos, tenemos que ganar esto!¡Vamos Gamabunta! –dio la orden.

La enorme rana hizo un puchero y dijo:

-Naruto-baka me debes muchos favores.

El anfibio dio un tremendo salto y siguió con su camino dejando bien tras a Sasuke y a Hinata.

-Este juego pueden jugar dos –anunció Sasuke.

Sauske se agachó para que Hinata pudiera bajar de sus espaldas.

-¿Qué vas… hacer? –preguntó Hinata.

-Ya verás –respondió.

Entonces el joven ninja se mordió su pulgar derecho y empezó a salir ese líquido rojo, después empezó hacer un montón de sellos y al final tocar el suelo.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! –gritó.

De una tremenda cortina de humo apareció una majestuosa y enorme serpiente que era de temer. Un enorme reptil rastrero, un animal indomable… lo era hasta que Sasuke con su poder logró domarla y que cumpliera sus órdenes cuando él quisiera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, niño? –preguntó el enorme reptil.

-Quiero que alcances a esa enorme rana y la traspases –ordenó.

Agarró a Hinata y la cargó en sus brazos, dio una gran saltó para llegar hasta el lomo de la serpiente, después dejó que ella se pare sola.

-Sasuke… ¿después dejarás que me coma a esa rana? –Preguntó- sabes que el plato favorito de la serpiente son las ranas.

-Eso lo veremos después, ahora quiero que pases a esa rana. –ordenó.

Como un buen depredador rastrero se fue tras su presa a una gran velocidad. Naruto escucha el zumbido de una serpiente, cuando voltea ve la tremenda invocación de Sasuke que estaba tras suyo y les estaba a punto de alcanzar a una gran velocidad.

-¡Kuso, maldito Sasuke! –dijo Naruto- ¡Gamabunta ve más deprisa, ese animal rastrero ya nos va alcanzar!

-¡Idiota hago lo que puedo! –gritó la rana.

El enorme animal rastrero llegó a pasar a Gamabunta, el domador de la serpiente dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro con orgullo y arrogancia.

Lo que Sasuke y Naruto no se dieron cuenta fue que no eran los únicos que estaban a punto de llegar a la meta, en su atrás estaban todos los equipos que alcanzaron llegar hasta ahí. Estaban Sai e Ino montados en un enorme pájaro hecho con tinta y los demás equipos los seguían corriendo a una gran velocidad.

En medio del desierto estaba un cuartel que llevaba el símbolo de Konoha, en ese lugar estaban presente Tsunade, Jiraiya, el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

-Bueno hoy es el último día ¿me pregunto quién ganarás –preguntó Tsunade.

-No lo sé, solo quiero que esto termine pronto para poder seguir con mis investigaciones –respondió Jiraiya.

En cambio los hermanos de la arena estaban tranquilamente sentados, viendo a la Hokage y a su ex compañero. Gaara estaba con los ojos cerrados, en una posición de pensativo, un aura totalmente tranquila mientras el aire del desierto movía su cabellera roja lo hacía ver de una manera atractivo. Su tranquilidad fue perturbada por sacudida del terreno que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Vaya al parecer ya vamos a tener un ganador! –comentó Tsunade.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!No ves que viene toda una multitud hacía aquí y el colmo con todo y animales enorme! –dijo Jiraiya todo desesperado.

Por el horizonte se veían a un montón de ninjas que venía a una velocidad asombrosa, algunos estaban a la iniciativa ya que venían con sus invocaciones. La desesperación de los que iban a ser los perjudicados era tremenda.

-¡O no ¿Qué vamos hacer?! –preguntó la Hokage toda desesperada, agarrando a Jiraiya por el cuello.

-S-Suéltame –dijo Jiraiya en su desesperación de querer respirar.

Los hermanos de la arena también estaban desesperados a excepto uno que tomó la iniciativa del asunto. Gaara se puso delante de todos, con su increíble habilidad de manipular la arena hizo una tremenda ola de esta, era una ola de arena de un gran tamaño que parecía que podía tapar toda una aldea entera. Los participantes que en su posición podían divisar le tremenda ola de arena que podía sepultarlos hasta decir basta, detuvieron el paso e intentaron escapar, pero el intento fue inútil porque Gaara gritó:

-¡Ataúd de Arena!

Todos los participantes recibieron ese tremendo ataque, lo único que pudieron hacer fue usar sus técnicas ninjas y cubrirse pero no evitaron que la arena los sepultara.

En el cuartel, la Hokage, Jiraiya, Temari y Kankurou quedaron boca abierta por la reacción tan violenta del gobernante de la Aldea de la Arena.

-G-Gaara… no… ¿no crees que te sobrepasaste? –preguntó Temari.

-Tranquila… todos ellos están vivos –respondió.

De la arena todos los ninjas empezaron a salir, algunos se salvaron dentro de sus invocaciones y otros usaron jutsus.

-¡Es cierto, ninguno murió! –dijo Kankurou

Tsunade suspiró.

-Que alivió, temía quedarme sin ninjas.

-Además… tenemos un ganador –dijo Gaara.

Ya en la meta se ve al dúo dinámico conformado con Gai y Lee.

-¡Mira Lee te lo dije, fuimos los ganadores! –gritó con orgullo a su subordinado.

-¡Gai-sensei usted siempre tiene la razón, jamás dudé de usted! –dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos demostrando el gran cariño que le tiene hacia su sensei.

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

Maestro y alumno se abrazaron tiernamente llorando en el hombro del otro.

Los demás competidores salían de la arena y algunos ayudaban a salir a sus compañeros que no podían por si solos.

Sasuke ayudaba a pararse a Hinata, cuando ella ya había salido siente un terrible dolor en su tobillo y se tropieza, sino fuera por su compañero ella se hubiera caído. Sasuke revisa el tobillo de Hinata, estaba más hinchado que antes, al parecer empeoró.

--

Ya había pasaron dos días de que terminó ese torneo, los ganadores fueron Gai-sensei y Lee. Como Konoha estaba de aniversario, la aldea estaba siendo decorada, faroles por todos lados y adornos muy bonitos, los puestos de comida estaban repletos incluyendo los centros comerciales donde las jovencitas compraban sus kimonos para una noche especial.

La torcedura de Hinata había empeorado por la técnica de Gaara. Sakura la revisó y le dijo que tenía que estar una semana sin caminar y si quería tenía que andar con muletas pero no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

En las calles de la aldea estaba Hinata caminado con ayuda de muletas. Había estado todo el día en su casa siendo atendida por su primo y su hermana que ya se había aburrido, así que decidió salir a caminar y no le importaba si era con muletas con tal de salir de su casa era mejor.

Por las calles de Konoha también estaba Naruto, era notorio su alegría y la razón era porque en sus manos tenía dos cupones de ramen gratis, era el día más especial para él. Estaba pasando por el parque y ve sentada una chica de ojos plateados que estaba sola y un poco triste.

-¡Hinata! –le llama.

La chica al escuchar su nombre se exalta un poco ya que de una manera ruidosa fue sacada de sus pensamientos, ella voltea y ve a la persona que gritó su nombre.

-N-Naruto-kun… hola –saludó Hinata.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola Hinata? –preguntó Naruto.

-Descansando… -respondió- por mi torcedura no puedo ir a entrenar… ni… hacer las cosas que me gustan –dijo un poco desanimada.

-Entonces tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí Hinata –dijo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Porque yo seré el que te alegre el día –dijo- Hinata ¿Quieres venir conmigo a comer ramen? –la invitó.

-¿Me estas invitando…? –preguntó un poco desconcertada.

-¡Claro! –Respondió el chico muy alegre- será aburrido i a comer ramen yo solo así que por eso te estoy invitando. Yo te alegraré el día y tú me alegrarás el día, hasta pienso que sería como una cita.

-¿U-Una… cita?

-¡si! –Afirmó- una linda cita de amigos, pasaremos todo el día juntos ¿te parece?

-Claro, será divertido Naruto-kun –aceptó Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Genial!

Naruto ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y le entregó sus muletas para que se pueda sostener.

-Caminaremos despacio, en si no tenemos prisa –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Si –afirmó.

Los dos caminaban hacia el puesto de ramen Ichiraku, cuando los dos llegaron el viejo y su hija les dieron una cálida bienvenida, a los dos les sirvieron un tazón de ramen de cerdo.

-Gracias por invitarme Naruto-kun –agradeció cortésmente.

-No hay de que Hinata, fue un gusto a verte invitado.

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a caminar un poco por las calles de la aldea, los dos estaban en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos y las pláticas de las demás personas, así que Naruto decidió romper ese silencio.

-Hinata ¿vas a ir al festival que va a ver mañana? –preguntó.

-No… no creo que se pueda –respondió un poco desanimada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tienes pareja? –preguntó nuevamente.

-No es eso, sino es que… por mi tobillo no podré asistir al festival –respondió.

-Si estas andando conmigo así con muletas, entonces no veo el problema que también vengas con muletas al festival –dijo Naruto.

-La verdad si es un problema –dijo Hinata.

-¿Por qué, no entiendo? –preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Bueno… se vería feo que te vean en esos eventos así con muletas… además creo que no podría bailar –respondió.

-Ahora si entendí, que pena que no puedas venir.

-Si bueno… será para la próxima –le respondió con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

De lo que Naruto y Hinata no se dieron cuenta es que estaban siendo seguidos por dos hombres, desde que empezaron su paseo los dos juntos estaban siendo espiados.

Shino y Kiba habían terminado su entrenamiento con su maestra un poco más temprano de lo normal ya que ella tenía que ir al hospital para hacerse el prenatal. En su caminata había podido divisar a su compañera y a Naruto que estaban saliendo juntos. El Inuzuka un poco celoso convenció a su amigo que le acompañara a seguirlos.

El resto del equipo ocho vieron como Naruto y Hinata se divertían, fueron a comer ramen juntos, a pasear por el parque, a comer helado, a ver los adornos del festival y muchas cosas más; cosas que para alguien espiando pensaría que estuviesen haciendo cosas de novios.

Kiba presenció cada momento de Naruto y Hinata, cada vez que se sonreían y cómo él era tan amable con ella. No se sintió destrozado como creía que pasaría si alguna vez viera a Hinata en manos de otro hombre, no… no pasó eso, sino comprendió que los sentimientos hacia su compañera de equipo no era nada relacionado al amor de pareja, ni un amor verdadero que durará para toda la vida y que pueda sobrepasar a la muerte… no. Él se dio cuenta de que los únicos sentimientos que siente hacia la Hyuuga son: compañerismo, amistad y quizás a veces querer protegerla cuando se lastima, pero ni eso es amor de lo que pensaba.

Se dio cuenta del terrible error que cometió al confundir sus sentimientos, pudo haberse arruinado la vida si hubiera seguido creyendo que la amaba… y también le hubiera arruinado la vida a su amiga Hinata, al querer obligarla a sentir un amor tan profundo sabiendo que nunca lo va a sentir por él. Todo esto lo comprendió gracias a la ayuda de su fiel mejor amigo Shino.

--

El sol ya se estaba ocultando haciendo muestras de un hermoso atardecer. Y ahí estaba Naruto y Hinata observando ese bello fondo. Los dos estaban cerca de la mansión Hyuuga y desde allí tenían una hermosa vista de ese atardecer.

-Es un bello atardecer ¿no lo crees, Naruto-kun? –preguntó amablemente Hinata.

-Por supuesto, es muy hermoso –respondió Naruto- si fuera por mí lo vería para toda la vida.

Los dos no dejaron de ver ese atardecer que se quedaría en la mente de cualquiera que adorada la belleza. Lo vieron hasta que el cielo oscureció.

-Gracias Naruto-kun por brindarme este día tan divertido –agradeció.

-No Hinata, gracias a ti por haberme acompañado –dijo Naruto- Espero que te recuperes pronto de ti esguince de tobillo.

-Si…

Los dos se despidieron con un "adiós" pero cuando Hinata estaba avanzando por el sentido contrario el grito de Naruto la hizo voltear.

-¡Hinata, no te preocupes, yo haré que tú y el idiota de Sasuke pasen una linda noche mañana! –gritó Naruto con una cara picarona, algo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara.

Lo único que Hinata hizo fue sonreírle con una cara ruborizada y hacer una reverencia, símbolo del agradecimiento hacia Naruto. Después cuando vio que Naruto se alejaba dio un suspiro y agradeció que aun no llegara a su casa. _"Que alivio que no estaba cerca de mi casa… porque si mi padre hubiera escuchado estaría en grandes problemas" _pensó para después soltar una risita inocente. Empezó a seguir su camino hacia su casa.

……………

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , estoy en la misma situación que Hinata, también sufro de un esguince de tobillo TTTT**

**les quiero invitar a un foro para que los fans del SasuHina nos unamos, tengo una amiga que creó un tema en un foro que se trata del SasuHina y tiene problemas con los que insultan a esta linda pareja, los que quieren ayudarnos a contrarestar a esos metiches por favor entren a este foro:**

**/forum/sasuhina-sharingan-x-byakugan-t-10310.html**

**Sino pueden entrar directamente entren solo a **** y regístrense para que así nos ayuden. **

**Les agradecería mucho**

**¡Sayonara! **


End file.
